Hypderdimension Exorcists
by Jakradea -Plutia- 2042
Summary: My first fanfiction, Crossing Blue Exorcist, Hyperdimension Neptunia, and Attack on Titan for a bit. timeline: Hypderdimension neptunia anime: Episodes 1-12 Hyperdimension neptunia mk2: Meet Gust Blue Exorcist: episodes 1-25 Attack on Titan: Episodes 1-12, next book: Hyperdimension Exorcists 2, theme said by author: Owl City shooting star.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Yukio: Now as most of you know many more demons have been appearing in Assiah recently, we suspect the fabric of dimensions is disappearing, our scientists are working on a way to fix….

Rin: Hey hold up? Fabric of dimensions I thought they were realms.

Yukio: Ugh, you really don't pay attention. You know realm and dimension practically mean the same thing right?!

Rin: Well I think you should be more clear!

**Zooms out**

Suguro: There they go again, a big argument in the middle of class.

Shima: Yup wouldn't be school if it didn't happen.


	2. Part 1: Appearances

**PART 1:**  
**Appearances**

**Rin is at Usamuro's shrine as he normally went every once-in-a-while.**

**a strange portal appeared above the shrine and a girl fell through, and a huge dust cloud appeared and the shrine shattered**

Rin: HEY ARE YOU OK!?

?: RIN!

**Rin felt something jump at the back of his head and grab it.**

?: Its so good to see you!

Rin: ow ow ow let go let go please let go!

?: OK.

**It let go and Rin turned around…**

* * *

**Izumo and Shiemi are taking a walk…**

Izumo: I don't get why you want to hang out when I've told you I don't like you.

Shiemi: I don't know why you agree to it.

Izumo: thinks: oh please let something happen so I can dodge that

**Suddenly they heard a large crash**

Izumo: thinks: oh thank god.  
Izumo: lets check it out.

Shiemi: ok.

**They ran to see what happened**

**Izumo pulls out her summon sign**

Izumo: you should bring out yours just in case

Shiemi: I don't need to, Nii is right here

Nii: nii

Izumo: that will never be not weird. We are almost there I'm gonna summon.  
I humbly appeal to thee oh godess Inary…

* * *

**Near the large crash and the dust cloud it created**

?: ugh what just happened?

?2: I don't know, but it huuuurrrrt

Izumo: leave my prayers not to be unfulfilled.

?2: did you hear that iffy?

?: yeah and I think it came from… ahhhhh!

Izumo: Hold it! Who are you!?

**Izumo's familiars have them floating in the air**

?2: AHHHH!

Izumo: I think they are to shocked, lets wait 'till the dust cloud disapears

Shiemi: ok

* * *

Shura: hey four eyes!

Yukio: what? And I don't need you to tell me youre drunk

Shura: Yup, anyyyywhoooo you wanna go do that practice ball-thing.

Yukio: Sure, if you tell how much you drank

Shura: not a lot… 10 cans

Yukio: I figured as much, lets go.

* * *

**In the training room**

Yukio: you realize youre no match for me drunk right?

Shura: Yeah, but I thought it would be fun sooooo.

**A giant dust cloud appeared**

Yukio: Shura we may have to postpone.

Shura: awww then what am I supposed to do when I'm smashed?

Yukio: forget that, just help me.

Shura: uuuugggghhh fine.

?: stop! don't get closer!

?2: yeah don't get closer.

Yukio: why are talking to me like that? You sound like kids.

?: that's because we are, but not just any kids…

?2: we are Lowee's CPU candidates!

Yukio: I have no idea what that means, and what is Lowee?

?: to ?2: this guy has no idea…

?2: then lets show him why

?: good idea

they walk out of the dust cloud

?: hello, I'm Ram and this is Rom

Rom: and we are going to show you what makes us CPU candidates!

**A large flash fills the room.**

* * *

Rin: oh my god it's you…

?: Yeah!

Rin: Usamuro its so good to see you again

**The dust cloud lifts and the girl makes a pained unconcious sigh.**

Rin: you wanna help get her to the dorm?

Usamuro: Sure!

* * *

**Once they get to Rin and Yukio's room they put her in Rin's bed and Rin tucks her in**

Rin: I wonder what happened.

Usamuro: Hey don't look at me

Rin: oh I was looking at you? I guess its because I'm so happy to see you again

Usamuro: you really are!?

Rim: why would I not be?

Usmauro: because I broke my promise.

Rin: you had to, you saved the city it was the right thing to do. But don't do it again.

Usamuro: OK!

* * *

**Suguro, Shima, and Konekomuru are patrolling the city.**

Suguro: I hate patrol.

Shima: yeah its boring

**A portal appears and a girl jumps through**

?: Okay? Where is sheeeeeeeeeeeeee

**a large rock hit the back of her head, and Shima does that stare.**

Suguro: she's out cold

**Suguro picks her up.**

Shima: umm Bon could I…

Suguro: no

* * *

**Rin is doing homework to wait until she wakes up**

Suguro: Okumara!

Rin: come in it's unlocked

Usamuro: who is here?

Rin: Suguro, Shima and Konekomuru

Suguro: You got any spare beds?!

Rin: Yeah why?

**Suguro walks in**

Rin: oh

Suguro: you take care of her we need to get back to patrol.

Usamuro: do you really have to leave?

Suguro: ye… Wait was that?

Rin: yup Usamuro's back

Usamuro: HI!

Suguro: we'll be back later, as soon as we can in-fact we need to go patrol

Usamuro: I could help wi…

**Rin gave him a light bump on the head**

Rin: what did I just tell you?

Usamuro: oh, right sorry.

**Suguro left.**

Suguro: the little demon is back

Konekomuru: You mean Usamuro?

Suguro: yup

Shima: that's great.

Suguro: Sure is.

* * *

**Yukio and Shura are bafled the two kids were gone**

Yukio: were did they go?!

Ram: up here!

**Yukio looked up and gasped they had changed into two completely different people.**

Yukio: DEMONS! Shura lets take them out!

Shura: got it! Devour the eight princesses,

Ram and Rom: wait what!?

Shura: Slay the serpent.

**And the sword came out of her chest**

Shura and Yukio: AAAAAAAAAA!

**Rin heard the noise and came running**

**He found Shura and Yukio beating little girls**

Rin: HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Yukio: They're demons Rin.

Rin: then how do you explain them not dieing all they are is unconscious!?

Yukio: I don't know they must be high level

Rin: High level my ass, I'm taking them upstairs.

Yukio: Fine, me and Shura will clean up.

Shura: wait what?

Rin: Fine

Yukio: He's really angry

Shura: my point still stands and again I say it wait what?

* * *

**Rin carries them back to the room**

Usamuro: Rin I think these two are starting to come too

Rin: that's good, these two need beds.

The one Rin found wakes up

?: wait whats going on?

Rin: oh good you're awake

?: WHO ARE YOU, WHERE AM I!?

Rin: it's ok I'm Rin, this is Usamuro.

Usamuro: HI!

Rin: and that cat laying on you is kuro.

?: oh. Well I'm Nepgear and… Wait CAT!?

Rin: yeah, is that a problem?

Nepgear: no I love cats.

Rin: good.

**The other one wakes up**

Rin: Good now youre both up

?: gasps YOU!

Nepgear: YOU!?

Rin: who?

?: LET ME AT HER!

**Rin draws his sword and points it at her.**

Rin: don't you dare

?: whoa chill, it's fine

Rin: ok then who are you, and why don't you like her?

?: I'm Uni, Lastations CPU candidate

Rin: and what is that?

**Just then Rin realized the other two were on the floor and put them in the beds**

Uni: You mean she hasnt told you?

Rin: told me what?

Rin looks over at Nepgear

Uni: She is Planeptunes CPU candidate

Rin: would someone just tell me what that means?!

Nepgear: let me tell you the story…

* * *

**In a different dimension, in the Gameindustri Graveyard portals open and four people fall through and land in Mephistoes office**

Mephistoe: Ah yes the Console Patron Units… I've been expecting you.

**he said over their motionless bodies.**


	3. Part 2: The CPUs

**Part 2:**  
**The CPUs**

Izumo: The cloud is starting to clear, now we can get a good look at these two

Shiemi: Good my feet are killing me

Izumo: Why didn't you sit down?

Shiemi: I cloudnt find a seat

?: Yes we get it, you cant see us

Izumo: now that the cloud is gone we can… Were are they?

?: over here miss purple hair

**Izumo and Shiemi turned around to see the strange people**

Shiemi: wow

Izumo: shush

Izumo: what are your names

?: IF

?2:…..

Izumo: Hey blondey, talk or my familiar will cause you both, much pain

?2:…..

IF: she's scared, her name is Compa. We want to look for our friend nepgear.

Izumo: Ok, where are you from?

IF: Planeptune

Izumo:dimension?

IF: gameindustri

Izumo: How are you so calm you realize I'm interigating you right?

IF: Yes, and I'm just regularly calm.

Izumo: Ok back to questions

* * *

Rin: that's intense

Usamuro: I agree

Nepgear: Yeah, I have been here long enough, I need to look for IF and Compa

Uni: Good, I'm already sick of you.

Nepgear: uuuggghhh

**And they both left.**

Rin: Hey Nepgear wait up!

Rin: Usamuro you get Uni

Usamuro: Alright

* * *

?: uuuggghhhh

Mephistoe: good one of you is up, Neptune I presume?

Neptune: Yeah, what of it?

**She tries to get up but falls back down**

Mephistoe: Please don't move you have been unconcious for three years.

Neptune: then why am I up now?

Mephistoe: How would I know you showed up just a few minutes ago

Neptune: How, Why, wait… I'm still in hard drive divinity.

Mephistoe: Yes I know what HDD is.

Neptune: how

**Neptune flashed and was back in her normal form**

Mephistoe: its not time now, why not go find your sister?

Neptune: Nepgear? She's here?

Mephistoe: yes, and you'll never guess who she's with….

* * *

Rin: HEY NEPGEAR!

Nepgear: Oh hi Rin.

Rin; you mind me helping you find, ummmm

Nepgear: IF and Compa?

Rin: yeah that's them.

Nepgear: sure you can help

**Nepgear looks forward and sees a nabirius**

Nepgear: WHAT IS THAT

Rin: I'll get it!

**Rin unsheaths his sword and slashes the demon**

Rin: got it!

Nepgear: Good job!

?: Good job indeed.

Rin: what?

**Something flew past Rin and a gash was left in his arm**

Rin: OOOOOWWW

**Rin fell down and Neptune landed on the ground in front of him in HDD form.**

Nepgear: NEPTUNE?!

Nepune: Nepgear get away, He's dangerous.

Nepgear: He is not!

Neptune: Get away now!

**Neptune started to bring her sword down towards Rin but something stopped her.**

Neptune: NEPGEAR!?

**Nepgear (now in HDD) swung her sword so it made Neptune's fly out of her grasp and then kicked Neptune, and Neptune fell to the ground.**

Neptune: NEPGEAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Nepgear: I told you he wasn't dangerous!

Neptune: Why, he is the son of Arfoire!

Rin: who the hell is Arfoire, I'm the son of Satan not this Arfoire person

Nepgear: See? He's not dangerous. Even though you're my sister if you try to hurt him again I WILL Fight YOU.

Neptune: Nepgear Ive never seen you defend someone like this before, you like him don't you?

Nepgear: W-What? Of c-course not.

**Nepgear and neptune both flashed and were back to normal**

Neptune: You studdered.

Nepgear: No I didn't

Rin: Actually I think you did, I FORGOT THE OTHER TWO, Nepgear come on!

Nepgear: Ok

**And they ran back to the dorm**

Neptune: I can read you like a book Nepgear, you like him.

* * *

Izumo: You know IF, You are trustworthy. Hey let them go.

**And Izumos familiars dropped them**

Compa: Hey Iffy!

Izumo: finally she says something.

IF: what compa?

Compa: do you hear that? It sounds like Nep-Nep!

IF: **gasps** We should probably go!

**IF and Compa ran off**

Compa: Nep-Nep!?

IF: Nep!?

Neptune: GUYS!?

Compa: Nep-Nep!

**Compa runs up and hugs neptune.**

Compa: it's so good to see you unbound!

Neptune: Un-WHAT?

IF: You dont remember?

Compa: She was unconcious.

IF: oh right.

* * *

Usamuro:UNI!?

Uni: what is it kid?

Usamuro: Rin went after Nepgear, I got lonely

Uni: I'm not dumb he sent you.

Usamuro: fine you got me.

Uni: so what do you want?

Usamuro: just to tag along, Rin didn't tell me to do anything specific.

Uni: alright then, whats your name kid?

Usamuro: Usamuro

Uni: alright Usamuro, lets go.

Usamuro: yay!

* * *

Shura: Finally we're done cleaning.

Yukio: yeah how long did it take?

**They both look out the window**

Yukio: oh great it's night

**Yukios phone gets called**

Phone person: we have a situation at the north gate

Yukio: Me and Shura are on our way.

**He hangs up**

Yukio: lets go

Shura: stop volunteering me for things

Yukio: You can yell at me later, this is a problem.

Shura: Fine.

* * *

**At the north gate before Yukio and Shura get there**

Exorcist 1: what is this huge humanoid thing?

Exorcist 2: It looks like a nabirius

Exorcist 3: Well its not dieing it shrugs of everything we throw at it, literally.

Exorcist 1: This is bad

* * *

**Moments ago**

?: GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL PAY FOR EATING MY FRIEND!

? 2: Wait whats that!?

**A portal appeared in front of what they were chasing and they all went in.**

* * *

**Yukio and Shura arrive to see a 15 meter tall humanoid**

Shura: What is that?

Exorcist 2: We don't know its like nothing we've ever seen

?: Die!

Yukio: what was that?!

**The large thing fell over to reveal its neck having a large wedge cut out of it and two people landed on the ground**

Exorcist 1: who are you

?: Oh I'm eren, and this is Armin, Hey where are your 3D maneuver gears?

Shura: What the heck is a 3D maneuver gear?

Eren: For one, Put those things away, and two, a 3D maneuver gear is this thing around our waists.

Armin: We use them to kill titans

Yukio: whats a titan?

Eren: That.

**He said gesturing to the charred body on the ground.**

Yukio: Ok then.

Eren: Why is it suddenly night?

Yukio: what do you mean?

Eren: it was just mid day then we chased that titan through a weird portal, now its night

**Erens eyes started to look freaked out.**

Eren: Where is she?!

Yukio: who?

Eren: Mikasa!

Yukio: I havent seen anyone with that name, what does she look like?

Eren: She's about my age, pale skin, most likely the same clothes short black hair.

Yukio: I'm sorry I havent seen her

Eren: If she isnt here she must still be in trost, she'll think I was eaten, that would break her heart

Yukio: Who is she, your girlfriend?

Eren: I guess you could say she is my sister

Yukio: ok lets get you two somewhere you can sleep

* * *

**Rin and Nepgear get back to Rin and Yukios room but the two girls were gone**

Rin: oh great.

Nepgear: where do you think they are?

Rin: I doubt they couldve gotten far, search the building, we can get more done if we split up.

Nepgear: Do we really have to split up?

Rin: we could get more done, so yeah..

Nepgear: Oh.

**Rin could see disapointment in Nepgears eyes but didn't say anything.**

Rin: lets go, I'll search the bottom half, you search the top

Nepgear: ok.

* * *

?:Uuuuuggghhhh

Mephistoe: oh goody another one is up.

?: what of it?

Mephistoe: oh, you must be miss Blanc

Blanc: Yeah so what?

Mephistoe: You are as sassy as they say.

Blanc: So?

Mephistoe: I'm gonna cut to the chase

Blanc: what's the chase?

Mephistoe: your sisters are in the dorm of the son of Arfoire

Blanc: theyre WHAT!?

Mephistoe: I suggest going and finding them soon, they could be in danger…

**After she left Mephistoe put Amaimon in-charge of watching them, he wanted to watch the dorm.**

* * *

**Uni and Usamuro had been running around town for some time then suddenly Uni stopped and looked down.**

Usamuro: What is it Uni?

Uni: I feel so bad, I talk to Nepgear like I hate her, but I don't actually mean it.

Usamuro: you should tell her youre sorry then.

Uni:but…

Usamuro: What?

Uni: She probably hates me, I'm so mean to her

Usamuro: so what?

Uni: huh?

Usamuro: so what if she doesn't like you, she only wouldn't because youre mean, if you apologize she'll forgive you.

Uni: are you sure?

Usamuro: absolutely.

Uni: well then… lets go!

Usamuro: yay!

* * *

Suguro: finally patrol is done.

Shima: yeah, we should hit the sack.

Suguro: I agree, we can see Okumara and Usamuro tomorrow.

Konekomuru: I second.

**All three of them yawn**

* * *

Yukio: here's where you'll be staying.

**Yukio, Eren and Armin arrived at the dorm Yukio and Rin stay in**

Eren: looks old.

Yukio: it is.

**They heard a lot of bumping and yelling inside.**

Armin: what is that?

Yukio: I don't know

* * *

**Nepgear is walking around the upper part of the building.**

Nepgear: hello, is anyone there?

Ram: AAAAHHH! It's the evil goddess!

Nepgear: no, no I'm not!

Ram: yeah right. Get her!

Rom: I don't want to

Ram: there you go back-talking again.

Rom: But…

Ram: stop doing what she tells you to do!

Rom: She's not…

Ram: of course she is, She's evil.

Nepgear: I am not!

Ram: get her!

Rom: OK.

Rom: whispers: Sorry Miss Nepgear.

Nepgear: Rin help! Please!

**Downstairs**

Rin: I'm coming Nepgear!

?: No youre not.

**Blanc appears as White Heart blocking the stairs.**

Blanc: I'm starting to think my sisters are right, maybe that Planeptune CPU candidate is evil.

Rin: She is not!

**Rin pulls out his sword and points it at Blanc.**

Rin: Get out of my way.

Blanc: Ah, yes, so you are the son of Arfoire.

Rin: Not that crap again.

Blanc: Of course, is it not true

Rin: no it isnt true

Blanc: I don't believe you

**Blanc swung her axe at Rin, and so two battles raged inside the building**

Rin: I told you to get out of my way!

Yukio: RIN!

**Yukio shot a tranquilizer at Blancs neck and she fell over.**

Rin: thanks bro!

**Rin said running past Yukio**

Yukio: Where are you going?!

Rin: to help someone!

Yukio: ugh.

**Yukio saw Blanc shine and change back to normal.**

Yukio: She's dangerous I'm gonna bind her.

* * *

**Rin found Nepgear, Ram, and Rom battling on the roof.**

Rin: NEPGEAR!

Ram: Oh no! the evil goddess has a friend!

**Rin ran up and started slashing Ram and Rom, but Nepgear ran in front and Rin stopped**

Rin: What are you doing?

Nepgear: Even if one of them doesn't like me that doesn't meen I can let you hurt them!

Ram: Stop protecting us.

Rom: Ram just…

Ram: just what?

**Two steel cords zip up to the roof.**

Eren: whats going on?

**Yukio runs up the stairs.**

Yukio: yeah, what IS going on Rin?

Rom: Who are all of you?

Rin: I suppose I should explain…

* * *

Amaimon: oh when will you wake up?

Amaimon: I'm starting to get bored.

**Amaimon starts to walk over to the two left**

Amaimon: WAKE UP!

**But to no effect**

Amaimon: maybe I force her awake.

**Amaimon walked over to the white haired one**

Amaimon: I told you to wake up!

**Amaimon kicks her.**

?: oooowwww

Amaimon: hello

?: why did you just do that

Amaimon: because you need to help your sister.

?: Uni?

Amaimon: yes she is going to the place of the sons of arfoire right now.

?: Why?

Amaimon: well miss Noire, I'm just going to tell you three CPU candidates and miss Blanc are there now.

Noire: What!?

Amaimon: I don't know but I suspect they are bound by now.

Noire: I need to help them.

Amaimon: but look out, a CPU candidate is on their side…

* * *

Yukio: that makes sence these two got here the same way.

**Yukio said gesturing to Ram and Rom**

Rin: yup and that's how it happened

Yukio: yeah but where is this Uni person?

Rin: I don't know, she ran off, I sent Usamuro after her but they arent back yet.

Yukio: I see, I hope theyre safe.

Rin: me too.

**And as that all happened Mephistoe looked down from the sky.**

Mephistoe: so it looks like they all believe him, it's up to the CPUs yet unawakend to get him.

**And with that Mephistoe vanished…**

* * *

Neptune: Where are we?

Compa: I don't know but it's getting really late

Neptune: Wait, listen.

Nepgear: We should probably get to bed.

IF: It's Gear.

Neptune: Lets go, it came from here!

Rin: yeah I'll show you where you can sleep.

Compa: Was that him?

Neptune: Yeah, that was his voice.

IF: What are we waiting for? Lets storm the building.

Neptune: Right.

* * *

Uni: I think we're almost there kid.

Usamuro: Yeah, there it is.

?: Stop

Uni: I recognize that voice.

Usamuro: I don't

Uni: you wouldn't its…

Noire: Hi, Uni.

Uni: My s-sister.

**Uni started to cry**

Noire: whats wrong?

Uni: I havent seen you in three years what did you expect?

Noire: That's so, sweet… I forgot what I was doing here for a second

Uni: what?

Noire: Don't go there.

**She pointed at the dorm building.**

Uni: why?

Noire: You'll get yourself killed.

Uni: Saying sorry to Nepgear?

Noire: Yes don't you get it that is where the sons of Arfoire live, and believe me Nepgear is not worth apolgizing to.

Uni: Why?

Noire: because she is on their side.

Uni: What!? I knew I shouldn't have felt bad.

Usamuro: but Uni!

Uni: GO AWAY!

Uni: to think I thought Rin deserved a chance.

Noire: but me and you together…

Neptune: LET'S GO!

Noire: we need to go now.

Uni: Ok

* * *

Usamuro: RIN!

Rin: what is it did you get Uni back here?

Usamuro: not exactly

Rin: What do you mean?

Usamuro: Uni, her older sister and three others, are going to attack the building!

Rin: We need to get everyone out.

Usamuro: OK!

Eren: We heard everything we'll launch a counter-offensive.

Rin: OK.

Eren: Lets go Armin!

Armin: right!

* * *

Neptune: OK we have a plan, LET'S GO!

Eren and Armin: AAAHHHHH!

**Armin zipped by and cut Neptune and Compas weapons**

Armin: I GOT 'EM!

**Eren landed**

Eren: hey

Neptune: Iffy get him!

**IF ran towards eren and slashed but Eren dodged grabbed her weapon and the tail of her coat and swept her leg.**

Eren: Down you go!

**Eren and Armin shot their 3DMG cables and started maneuvering around the group**

Neptune: They have combat training!

IF: we're no match for them!

Noire: We got this

**Noire jump when Eren was at a low point and cut the cables.**

Noire: UNI, NOW!

**Uni ran up and shot the back of Armins gear, and he fell to the ground**

IF: HAH, what are you going to do without your gears?

Eren: THIS!

**Eren and Armin both ran up, Eren ran at Uni and cut the stock off her gun, and Armin ran up to Noire and kicked her back and swept her leg**

Armin: I got her!

Compa: What do we do now?

Eren: RIN WE GOT THIS OUT HERE, GET EVERYONE OUT!

**But as Eren said that Noire and Neptune went HDD and flew up to them**

Eren:Thinks: Oh crap!

Eren: NEVERMIND YOU MAY HAVE TO FIGHT!

* * *

Rin: the counter offensive failed we need to get out!

Nepgear: OK

Yukio: Rin we don't have time theyre advancing!

Rin: Wait! Yukio get us to the exorcist supply shop!

Yukio: Rin that's genius!

Yukio put the exorcist supply shop key in the door.

Yukio: EVERONE IN!

**Everyone went through the door and started running across the bridge.**

Nepgear: Rin where are we going?

Rin: to my friend Shiemi and her mothers shop, we can probably stay there a while.

Nepgear: Oh, sounds good

**When they made it to the shop Yukio knocked on the door**

Yukio: Misses moriama!

Moriama: Oh it's you and Rin, Is there something wrong?

Yukio: yes, someone is trying to kill us.

Moriama: Is it because of Rin?

Yukio: Yeah.

Shiemi: Mom whats going….

Moriama: please, Come in.

Shiemi: Yuki, why are you here?

Yukio: someone is trying to kill us

Shiemi: Oh, it's because of Rin isnt it?

Yukio: How does everyone know?

Shiemi: it's not exactly the hardest thing to guess

**They walked into a room with three beds.**

Moriama: I'm sorry there isnt enough beds I'm sure you can figure it out, Shiemi you should get to bed

Shiemi: Ok mom, see you tomorrow Yuki, see you tomorrow Rin.

**And she left.**

Yukio: Lets see, three beds, five of us

Ram: that's OK me and Rom are twins, we can share a bed.

Rom: Yeah.

Yukio: Hmmm that clears up some issue but only two other beds.

Nepgear: I hope you don't mind my asking, but can me and Rin share a bed?

Yukio: If Rin doesn't mind, Rin are you fine with that?

Rin: … Oh sorry what?

Yukio: Nepgear wants to share a bed with you.

Rin: Oh, yeah I'm fine with that.

Yukio: good, you two get the big bed, I'll take this one.

Rin: 'Night bro

Yukio: good night

**Everyone climbed into bed and slept, all except Rin.**

Rin:…. Wait what was that?

**Rin got out of bed and went outside.**

Rin: Oh, its you.

Shiemi:Hi Rin, you cant sleep either?

Rin: No.

Shiemi: Well Maybe if we talk some we'll get tired

Rin: I guess.

**But Rin wasn't the only one who heard the noise, Nepgear woke up…**

Nepgear: Huh where's Rin?

**Nepgear heard Shiemi and Rin talking outside and listened without letting them see her.**

Shiemi: Do you remember that mission we went on, when we went to the amusement park?

Rin: Yeah, with the ghost?

Shiemi: That was the one.

Rin: What about it?

Shiemi: You said maybe we could go there sometime.

Rin: Oh yeah I did

Shiemi: After all this is over, maybe we could go.

Rin: That would be great.

Shiemi: You really think so?

Rin: Yeah.

Nepgear had been listening the whole time.

Nepgear: He… Likes someone else?

Rin: Now I'm tired

Shiemi: Me too, we should go to sleep.

Rin: Goodnight, see you tomorrow

Nepgear: Oh no, I need to get to bed.

**So she ran as quietly as she could and managed to get in bed and act like she was asleep just before Rin came in.**

* * *

Mephistoe: Well Amaimon it doesn't look like she's waking up tonight

Amaimon: Seems like it Big Brother.

Mephistoe: How about some sleep?

Amaimon: and leave her here?

Mephistoe: Of course not, watch.

**Mephistoe pulled off his hat and pointed it at her.**

Mephistoe: Ein Sphie Drie!

**And just like that she was caged.**

Amaimon: Wow!

Mephistoe: Let's get to sleep.

Amaimon: Right.

**And they left the room and turned off the lights.**

* * *

IF: They arent here.

Noire: Hey, everyone come down here!

**After getting to the building The CPUs and the others were searching the building**

Noire: Look, it's Blanc.

Neptune: She's tied up

Compa: So they are evil

**Blanc was still unconcious and they didn't know where everyone went, so they untied Blanc and stayed there until moring.**

**Only minutes after Amaimon and Mephistoe left The final CPU woke up**

?: Ugh where am I?

?: Why am I in a cage? Its ok I can just break out

**Mephistoe however had underestimated her strength and The last CPU bent the bars**

?: OK now I need, to find the others.

**and she flew threw the roof**


	4. Part 3: The Hunt

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY GRAFFIC VIOLENCE, IF YOU ARE YOUNG: DO NOT READ!**

**Part 3:**  
**The Hunt**

**In the morning when everyone was awake Rin and the others decided to split up into teams.**

Yukio: OK if I have this right the teams are, Ram and Rom, Rin and Nepgear accompanied by Usamuro, and me and shiemi.

Everyone: Right.

Yukio: Good, now, our objective is to find The CPUs And try to tell them the truth, if they don't believe you, Beat the truth into them.

Everyone: OK!

* * *

**And just like they planned the CPUs split up to find them.**

Blanc: Where could they be?

Blanc: I don't know why we split up, they are powerful we would stand more of a chance if…

Ram: sis!? Noire!?

Rom: Neptune!?

Blanc: I believe one of them heard you.

**Ram and Rom saw their sister land behind them.**

Rom: Hello sis.

Blanc: Hello

**Blanc turned back to normal but Ram and Rom seemed unresponsive.**

Blanc: Is something wrong?

Ram:…

Rom:…

Blanc: uhhhhh.

Ram: He isnt bad!

Blanc: Who?

Rom: We know that you think Rin is the son of Arfoire!

Blanc: Yeah but…

**Ram and Rom cut her off and held their staffs together**

Ram and Rom: ICE COFFIN!

Blanc: Oh no!

**Blanc jumped out of the way of the projectile and landed on her stomach.**

Blanc: What's wrong with you?! You couldve killed me!

Ram:…..

**Ram and Rom flew up to her.**

Blanc: Oh yeah? Let's see how you stand a chance a against me now!

**Blanc started to transform but was interupted by a blow to the head.**

Blanc: Stop it! Stop attacking your sister…. Please.

**Ram and Rom lowered their staffs.**

Blanc: Thank you.

**Ram and Rom changed to their normal forms and started crying.**

Blanc: What's wrong? I believe you now, I guess he isnt the son of Arfoire.

Ram: Don't ever make us do that again!

Rom: Please.

Blanc: I won't.

**Ram and Rom hugged Blanc.**

* * *

**Yukio and Shiemi are walking along, and hear a sonic boom**

Yukio: Lets go!

Shiemi: Right!

**They followed to where they heard it then they heard a large crash sound.**

Yukio: I think she landed!

Shiemi: Sounded more like she crashed.

Yukio: I would think she would be better at flying than that.

Shiemi: Probably.

Noire: Hello!

**They looked behind them and Yukio tried to fire his gun but it was to late Noires sword hit them like a rhino.**

Yukio: Oww, Shiemi get her!

Shiemi: Right!

Noire: Ha! How are you gonna get me youre stuck in a brick wall?

Nii: NIIII!

Noire: WHAT!?

**Nii jumped out and formed a plant cage around Noire.**

Yukio: Youre trapped, now ready to believe my brother and me arent the sons of this Arofire person.

Noire: It's Arfoire, and no!

Yukio: Very well I'll just make you then

Shiemi: Yuki don't use your guns yet.

Yukio: I wont I'm going to use this!

**And then Yukio pulled out a beehive and shove it in the cage and shot a bullet at it.**

Yukio: Shiemi seal the cage!

Shiemi: You heard him Nii.

Nii: Nii!

**Nii sealed the cage so no bees got out.**

Shiemi: Do you think she'll get knocked out.

Yukio: No like Nepgear told us all of them ARE godesses

**Yukio punched the cage.**

Yukio: Believe us yet?

Noire: No!

Uni: And neither do I!

**Uni flew up the ledge and shot the plant cage**

Noire: Good job sis!

Uni: Right!

Noire: Now lets take these two out!

**Suprisingly Noire was barely hurt.**

Yukio: Shiemi! The plan failed, RETREAT!

?: PEA PUNCH!

**Suddenly Noire and Uni went flying.**

Yukio: Who are you?

?: Not enough time, I have other work to do!

Yukio: Wait it's dangerous youre just a kid…!

**But the kid had already run off.**

Shiemi: What or who was that?

Yukio: I don't know but lets go after Noire and Uni.

Shiemi: Right!

* * *

**But during all of this the last CPU was still looking for them but instead found someone else…**

?: IF, Compa?

IF: Whoa its…

Compa: Vert!

* * *

**Coincidentaly Rin and Nepgear were sent to search the nature parks.**

Rin: Wow it's so pretty, and I don't usually say that

Nepgear:…..

Rin: What's up with you, you've barely spoken since last night

Nepgear: Thinks: Oh no he's getting suspicious, but I cant just talk to him.

Rin: That's weird are you more talkitive later

Nepgear:….

Rin: ugh.

Rin: Thinks: it's so boring not having anyone to talk to.

**But then something flew above them but it was to big to be a bird.**

Rin: That must be one of them, come on I think theyre landing.

**Nepgear still didn't say anything but ran with Rin.**

Rin: There!

**Rin pointed to a spot that was close to them where he could see the obvious two ponytails of purple heart.**

Rin: Let's go!

Nepgear:….

Rin: HEY!

Neptune: Oh well if it isnt the son of Arfoire

Rin: I told you I'm not the son of arfoire, are you gonna believe that or not…

**But Rin was interupted by yelling.**

Rin: What was that?

?: MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

Rin: What is that?

Neptune: I don't know but it sounds familiar.

Neptune: anyway, I wont believe you, there is a better chance of someone falling out of the sky and plowing me into the ground!

**Just then the yelling got very close and whoever it was, landed on Neptune and plowed her into the ground.**

?: Sorry, Oh hi Neppy Jr.!

Rin and Nepgear: Huh?

Neptune: Could you get off me?!

?: Sorry Neppy.

**Then the stranger got off of neptune, who was still dazed and vision was blured.**

Neptune: Uhhhhhh who fell on me anyway.

Nepgear: It's…

Neptune: No way!

**Neptune interupted Nepgear when her vision came back.**

Neptune: Plutie!?

?: Yup.

Rin: Wait who is this?

Nepgear: Oh Rin, this is Plutia.

Plutia: Nice to meet you

Rin: Nice to meet you too.

Neptune: Well now that Plutie is here we can beat you two.

Plutia: Wait what?

Neptune: You see that guy? he's one of the sons of Arfoire.

Plutia: Oh.

**Then Plutia started to Shine.**

Nepgear and Neptune: NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Yukio: Come on were almost there!

Noire: HA!

**Noire fell behind them and hit Shiemi on the back of the head to knock her out.**

Noire: Well now that she's out, how about a 1V1 match?

Yukio: Fine.

Yukio and Noire fought for a while with neither really winning, Shiemi woke up only to be guarded by Uni.

Uni: You know he's gonna lose?

Shiemi: Yuki wont lose.

Uni: Awww you have a nickname for him that's adorable, but he'll lose and you cant help.

Shiemi: What if I do THIS!

Nii: Nii!

**Nii jump out and formed a large hammer out of plant and Shiemi picked it up.**

Uni: You wanna go little girl?

Shiemi: Bring it on!

**Both battles raged nothing really happened but Uni made many mistakes: insulting Yukio and shiemi, and soon Yukio had had enough.**

Yukio: That's it!

Noire: Giving up?

Yukio: No, just doing this!

**Suddenly Yukio burst into blue flames.**

Noire: Whoa!

**Yukio started firing bullets like crazy hitting Noire with all of the burning bullets.**

Noire: How!?

Yukio: There are a few perks to being the son of satan, you know?

Noire: I know anyone related to Arfoire cant do that, fine I believe you.

**As soon as Noire said that the flames around Yukio disipated.**

Uni: But sis…

Noire: Uni, stop. I know you only think they are because I do.

Uni:….

Noire: and I don't, so stop fighting.

Uni: Right.

Yukio: Come on I know a place you can get help with your wounds.

Noire: Got it, come on Uni.

Uni: Coming!

Yukio: Shiemi come on.

Shiemi: OK , Nii get some mister Sacho ready.

Nii: Nii!

* * *

Nepgear and Neptune: NOOOOOOO!

Plutia: Huh?

Neptune: don't transform, yet

Plutia: Fine.

**Plutia stopped shining to reveal an annoyed expression and walked over to Nepgear.**

Neptune: Now where were we?

Rin: We were about to fight.

Neptune: Right.

**So Rin drew his sword and him and Neptune battled for a while.**

Plutia: You know, I believe you and Rin.

Nepgear: Huh?

Plutia: It's a bit obvious, do you see those blue flames, He inherited those and not from Arfoire.

Nepgear: Then why did you start to transform?

Plutia: Neppy needed some sense knocked into her.

Nepgear: Well its good you believe us.

Plutia: I hate the fact that everyone always refuses to let me transform.

Nepgear: For the record Iris heart is a bit sicodic.

Plutia: I suppose she is, I… am

Nepgear: No you and Iris heart arent the same person, there's too much of a difference in personality.

Plutia: That doesn't change the fact that she is part of me… All of that, is in me.

Nepgear: That's okay as long as her personality stays in your HDD form it's OK.

Plutia: You really think so?

Nepgear: Yeah.

Neptune: Ready to give up?

Rin: No.

Neptune: Fine.

Plutia: This is getting boring.

Nepgear: No Plutie don't!

**But Plutia had already started to walk toward the battle starting to shine.**

Neptune: How about now

Iris heart: No he isnt

Neptune: Oh no!

**Iris heart came out of nowhere and tackled Neptune**

Neptune: Plutie Why did you change.

Iris heart: So I could shock you into the truth.

Neptune: How?

Iris heart: Like this.

**Iris heart started to bend over and lick Neptunes face.**

Rin: I'm not sure if that's horrifying or really sexy.

Nepgear: Rin! That's my sister!

Rin: Sorry, I forgot you were there

Nepgear: Ugh.

Neptune: Why are you doing this!?

Iris heart: Please, youre wrong and I'm showing you that, not to mention you looked pretty good.

Neptune: Do you really want to half- rape me?

Iris heart: Of course, you're a CPU and so am I, now believe the truth!

Neptune: No!

Iris heart: Believe, or I will go further!

Neptune: Thinks: Shes not bluffing, this isnt good, she's even crazier than I thought.

Iris heart: Well!? Whats your answer!?

Neptune: No!

**Hardly after neptune finished that Iris heart grabbed her face and french kisses her.**

Neptune: MMMMMPPPPHHHH MMMPPPHHH!

Iris heart: you like that don't you

Neptune: MMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!

Iris heart: I thought you would.

**Neptune finally managed to get Iris hearts tongue out of her mouth long enough to say:**

Neptune: STOP, STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE ME! I WONT BELIEVE IT!

Iris heart: Oh yeah?

**Iris heart grabbed her sword and slashed away some of neptunes clothing.**

Neptune: HUH?!

Iris heart: Now, let's see how big they REALLY are.

**Iris heart grabbed a flap in Neptunes clothing around the stomach a started slowly pulling up.**

Neptune: STOP, STOP! Fine, even for you, that's farther than I would suspect.

Iris heart: Good, that's what I like to hear.

Neptune: I believe it, if your willing to go that far I'll believe it.

**Rin realized it was about to stop so he pulled out his phone and took some pictures.**

Nepgear: You gotta send me those.

Rin: Huh? Oh OK.

**Iris heart got off of neptune and they both changed back to normal.**

Plutia: Sorry I had to go so far Neppy

Neptune: Oh, it's fine, at least that didn't effect my clothes in this form.

Plutia: Right.

* * *

**So everyone flew back except for Rin and Plutia who were carried by Nepgear and Neptune.**

Plutia: Why cant I fly myself? Can I?

Nepgear, Neptune, and Rin: NO!

Plutia: Youre all meanies.

Usamuro: Oh where did they go?

Usamuro: RIN!? NEPGEAR!?

**The kid who saved Yukio and Shiemi was also looking for someone.**

?: Where is she?! Where is Neptuna?

?: I gotta find her!

Usamuro: Rin!

?: Neptuna!

Usamuro: Who was that?

?: Neptuna!

**Both Usamuro and The kid ran along a street and the two streets merged and they bumped together.**

Usamuro: Hey! What was that about?

?: Sorry, I wasn't looking, I'm looking for someone.

Usamuro: Who?

?: She has medium length pink hair, And looks like a teenager.

Usamuro: I know someone who almost matches that description, but her hair is long.

?: That's Nep jr.!

Usamuro: Nepgear?

?: That's her!

Usamuro: Come on I'll bring you to her.

?: OK.

* * *

**Back at the exorcist supply shop.**

Yukio: Looks like your going to be fine.

Noire: Good but when do I take these vines off?

Shiemi: I'll tell you when you can.

Noire: OK.

**Just then Ram, Rom and Blanc walked through the door.**

Yukio: What took you so long

Blanc: I was beat up and had to walk, walked straight through the shop district, I'm never going back there with these two.

Yukio: Alright, come over here, shiemi will help you with the scratches.

Blanc: Alright.

**So blanc walked over and Shiemi helped her.**

**After a while Rin and the others got back.**

Yukio: wait, who's that!?

Rin: Oh yeah, this is Plutia.

Plutia: Hello.

Rin: She's another CPU.

Yukio: Well then that makes all four

Nepgear: No it doesn't.

Yukio: What do you mean?

Nepgear: I didn't think Plutie would be here, so I only suspect all the CPUs are in this world.

Yukio: Fine how, many more?

Nepgear: If we count on a guess, two.

Yukio: Who are they?

Nepgear: Vert and…

**Neptune cut her off.**

Neptune: Don't you dare say her name, I'm still sad.

Yukio: That's fine I doubt she'll hide it, you guys are kind-of bad at it.

Neptune: HEY!

* * *

**Mephistoe and Amaimon woke up, ate, and went to Mephistoes office**

Mephistoe: Hello lady Vert!

Amaimon: Um big brother?

Mephistoe: what?

Amaimon: I don't think she's here.

Mephistoe: WHAT!?

**Mephistoe then saw that the cage had been broken and a hole was in the ceiling.**

Mephistoe: Amaimon go find her!

Amaimon: OK big brother.

* * *

Vert: Where is everybody?

IF: Looking for the sons of Arfoire.

Vert: What?

Compa: Yeah and its weird they arent back yet.

Vert: So, whats up with the building?

IF: That's where the sons of Arfoire used to live we scared them out.

Vert: OK I'll go look for everyone.

Compa: Alright we'll go check on the prisoners.

Vert: Right.

**So Vert flew off and IF and Compa went inside to check on Eren and Armin.**

Eren: Let us go!

IF: No.

Eren: BUT…?!

Compa: not until Nep-Nep and the others get back.

Eren: Ugh, fine.

* * *

Neptune: Ready Nepgear?

Nepgear: Ready!

Yukio: You know Rin sparring in the garden to pass time was a good idea, but Shiemi's worried.

Rin: I told everyone to be careful.

Yukio: Anyway, who's next?

Rin: I don't know, We've just been drawing names out of this hat.

Neptune: Looks like I win

Nepgear: You kidding? The tree root did all the work.

Ram: So whos next?

Rin: Looks like… Uni and… me?

Uni: Come on.

Shiemi: Uni be careful with that gun

Uni: I will.

Yukio: Rin give me the Koma sword.

Rin: why?

Yukio: it's to big of an advantage, take this bamboo one instead, besides Unis gun is loaded with paintballs.

Rin: Fine, Alright Uni lets do this!

Neptune: Looks like theyre having fun

Yukio: Yeah.

Neptune: Hey Shiemi you got a CD player?

Shiemi: Yeah, why?

Neptune: This.

**Neptune reached in her pocket and pulled out a CD.**

Noire: No way, you brought a 5pb. CD on an important mission?

Neptune: I just remembered it was in there.

Rom: Which is it?

Neptune: Dimension tripper.

Blanc: No way, that's the most recent one, I think.

Neptune: That's right.

Shiemi: Come on I'll show you the CD player.

Yukio: Be back soon!

**So the CPUs and Ram, Rom and Nepgear went in with Shiemi.**

Rin: HA!

Uni: Well even though I had a gun you win.

Rin: Right.

Yukio: Who's next?

Rin: Umm You and Ram and Rom

Yukio: What? I'm being teamed on?

Rin: theyre young, and didn't want to have to fight eachother, so they got the same piece.

Yukio: Fine, I'll go get them.

Rin: Hey Uni where's Plutia?

Uni: She didn't want to fight so she's inside with misses Moriama.

Yukio: Ram, Rom! Youre up next!

Ram: Alright!

Rom: Be there in a sec!

Yukio: What is that music?

Nepgear: Its 5pb., a huge star in our world.

Yukio: Well, I can see why.

Ram: OK we're coming!

Yukio: Good.

Rom: Who are we up against?

Yukio: That would be me.

Ram: OK

**So Yukio, Ram, and Rom went outside.**

Yukio: Now remember what we said, no HDD.

Rom: Yeah, we know.

Yukio: Ready?

Ram: Yeah!

Vert: Where would they be?

**Vert heard shooting near her, so she went towards the sound and saw Yukio fighting Ram and Rom.**

Vert: That must be one of them.

Yukio: Hah!

Rom: Nice, but lets see how you respond to this!

**A spear fell in front of Yukio and he got knocked over.**

Yukio: Ah! Nice, but I think you missed.

Ram: That wasn't us.

Yukio: Huh!?

Vert: She's right, it wasn't them!

Yukio: Who…

**But Yukio was interupted to be kicked in the face by Vert as she landed.**

Vert: I suspected more from you.

**And she hit him on the head knocking him out.**

Rin: whats going on!?

Vert: Ah yes, the stronger one.

Nepgear: What was that noise!?

Plutia: Yeah?

Rom: It's Vert!

**Everyone came out after Nepgear and Plutia.**

Neptune: VERT!?

Vert: Good everyone is here, now ive done both my jobs.

Plutia: What do you mean?

Vert: No time, now watch me take him out!

Plutia: Im afraid I cant let you do that.

Vert: What?!

**Plutia started walk towards Vert and grabbed her hair**

Plutia: Lets see how you like me now!

**Plutia started shining.**

Neptune: NOOOOO!

Nepgear: DOOOONT

Rin: TRAAANSFOOORM!

**But it was too late Iris heart was already there.**

Iris heart: Lets see how you like this!

Vert: I don't think so!

**Vert brought her fist up towards Iris hearts face but Iris heart grabbed it.**

Iris heart: Lets forget that and have some fun.

**So Iris heart started to fo similar stuff to Vert as she did to Neptune, and was about up to the kissing when Vert finally managed to grab her spear and sweep Iris hearts legs.**

Vert: Ive had enough.

**Vert kicked Iris heart in the head hard enough to knock her out and back to normal.**

Vert: Now that she's out of the picture back to what I'm here for.

Rin: No!

**Vert charged at Rin only to be blocked along the way by Nepgear.**

Vert: Nepgear!

Nepgear: Don't hurt him!

Vert: Youre on his side…

Nepgear: Yeah.

Vert: Then I guess I am to.

Neptune: OH, COME ON!

Vert: What of it?

Neptune: That again!? Let me guess you two are still, and I'm making air-quotes here, "Bonding"

Vert: That's right.

Neptune: Ugh

**And neptune hit her forehead with her palm.**


	5. Part 4: New faces from new places

**Part 4:**  
**New faces from new places**

* * *

Mephistoe: Well that plan went badly, Luckily I made a back-up plan just in case.

Mephistoe pulls off his hat and says

Mephistoe: Ein Sphie Die!

* * *

?: Alright Akerman were done here lets climb the wall.

?2: Sir I'm going to assist the vanguard in their escape.

**And so the strange person use a 3DMG to fly along the street, suddenly a large portal appeared in front of her.**

?2: HUH!?

* * *

Amaimon: Sorry big brother, I couldn't find the fourth CPU.

Mephistoe: That's fine, ive already started plan B.

**Just then a large portal opened and someone fell through**

?: Who are you?

Mephistoe: My name is Sir Mephistoe Phelis.

?: Where are we?

Mephistoe: True cross academy

?: Why?

Mephistoe: How should I know, Amaimon who is this

Amaimon: That would be Mikasa akerman.

Mephistoe: Good.

Mikasa: Well, i should be going.

Mephistoe: Indeed.

**And the she opened a window and jumped out.**

Mephistoe: Odd way of leaving.

Amaimon: That is true.

* * *

**At the exorcist supply shop everyone had found something for themselves to do, and Rin suddenly realized something.**

Rin: WHERES USAMURO!?

Yukio: I thought he went with you this morning.

Rin: He must have fallen behind.

Yukio: Well then lets split up into search parties, two each should do, CPUs go alone.

Noire: Right.

Blanc: OK.

Yukio: OK lets assign parties

**Out on the patio were Vert and Nepgear, and Neptune came to get them.**

Neptune: Hey!

Vert: Oh you, what is it?

Neptune: The kid those guys like is lost. Now get my sisters face out of your tits so we can find him!

Vert: Fine.

Nepgear: awww.

Vert: Its OK we can get back to it later.

Neptune: I can't believe this!

**Back inside teams were assigned with Vert, Blanc, Neptune, and Noire going by themselves**  
**The teams were: Ram and Rom, Nepgear and Rin, Yukio and Uni. And Shiemi and Plutia stayed at the shop in case he came.  
**

* * *

Usamuro: Where is it?

?: You mean you don't know?

Usamuro: OK I got there by teleport last time and have only left earlier.

?: I thought you said you knew where it was though?

Usamuro: I did but, I forgot.

?: Maybe theyre looking for you then we can just sit still and wait.

Usamuro: But sitting still is boring.

?: I know.

Usamuro: Then how about playing a game?

?: Sure!

* * *

Rin: Hey Nepgear?

Nepgear: Yeah?

Rin: Why is Plutia staying at the shop?

Nepgear: If she did she would have to go alone, and she's embarresed by the last incident with Iris heart so she's making dolls of everyone.

Rin: Dolls?

Nepgear: She likes to make dolls of all her friends.

Rin: That's nice, sorry I'm here.

Nepgear: Why?

Rin: If I wasn't around right now you could be flying and we would get more done.

Nepgear: That's fine.

Rin: Yeah I know.

Nepgear: heh.

Rin: Hey I was wondering.

Nepgear: What?

Rin: Is your sister right?

Nepgear: About what?

Rin: Do you like me?

Nepgear: Of course, but not in THAT way.

Rin: Oh.

* * *

**So while everyone searched Mephistoe watched.**

Mephistoe: Yes, search for your little friend, Oh this is so exciting, How the suspence makes my heart go pitter-pat!

* * *

**They were searching for at least an hour when Rin and Nepgear heard Usamuro.**

Usamuro: Got you!

?: Now I'm gonna get you!

Rin: There! You wait here Nepgear I'll go get him.

Nepgear: OK.

Rin: Hey Usamuro!

Usamuro: Rin!

Rin: Sorry about leaving you behind.

Usamuro: Its OK I found some company, Rin this is….

**But she was gone.**

Usamuro: Where'd she go?

Rin: Eh, I'm sure you'll see her again.

Usamuro: Right.

Rin: Lets go.

Nepgear: Good you found him, but wasnt there someone else?

Rin: Apparently, but as soon as they saw me they ran.

Nepgear: That's weird, that voice sounded like…

* * *

**So Rin and Nepgear told everyone they found him, and met back at the supply shop.**

Shiemi: Good youre back.

Rin: Yup.

Yukio: OK we're here.

Uni: Good you found him.

Ram: We're here too

Rin: Then all that leaves is the CPUs

**Then there were four big crash noise in the garden.**

Rin: Speak of my dad, theyre here.

Neptune: We came as soon as we got the message.

Rin: Good.

Neptune: So what now?

**And just as Neptune said that Plutia came out of the room she had been in with a big box.**

Rin: Huh? Whats in the box?

Plutia: Presents.

Rin: Awesome.

Plutia: Yup one for everyone but Neppy, and Neppy jr.

Rin: Why not them?

Plutia: Ive already made one for them.

Rin: Oh.

Plutia: So who wants one first?

**Ram and Rom ran up.**

Rom: Could we?

Plutia: Sure.

**Plutia reached into the box shifted some things around and pulled out plush dolls of Ram and Rom.**

Plutia: Here you go.

Ram: Thanks, theyre amazing.

Plutia: Youre welcome.

Rin: Youre really good.

Plutia: Thanks, do you want yours?

Rin: Sure.

Plutia: Yours took a little bit longer because of the tail.

**Plutia reached in in the same fashion and pulled out a plush doll of Rin with a little black tail and pointy ears.**

Plutia: Here you go.

Rin: Thanks, its adorable, and the likeness is uncanny.

**So Plutia went around the room giving everyone accurate plush dolls of them, when Vert first saw hers she put her thumb on part of its chest and squished it to see if that was correct. Everyone having something nice to say, even Yukio, who liked the little black string glasses on his.**

Rin: Well now that the doll-fest is done I have an idea, Vert said just a bit ago that IF and Compa are still waiting at the dorm with prisoners, my best guess is that the prisoners are Eren and Armin.

Neptune: Most likely.

Noire: How do we get them out?

Rin: I call it: Operation Dorm busters

Blanc: Really?

Rin: That's all I could think of OK?

Yukio: So what is it?

Rin: First, Neptune and Noire fly up to the front of the building and call for IF and Compa, Then Blanc, Ram and Rom go to the roof, Neptune and Noire suggest taking a walk to a place where me and Yukio will be falsely tied up far enough away from the building so they cant hear Ram and Rom freezing the roof and Blanc Smashing it.

Noire: That's good so far but an attack from even blanc couldn't shatter and entire roof.

Blanc: I probably could if I used tanzerine tromble.

Noire: Oh yeah.

Rin: Afterwards Nepgear and Vert will fly in and search the building, free Eren and Armin then, me and Yukio jump IF and Compa and tie them up for real, then we bring them back here.

Neptune: Do we really have to tie up iffy and Compa?

Rin: Yes. And then afterwards Shiemi, Plutia, Usamuro, and Uni will go in find Kuro the cat and Ukobak the cook demon, and with their help clean the building and start a new roof.

Uni: That sounds like it will work.

Rin: now remember I'm not 100% on this so we'll have to do our best.

Everyone: Right!

* * *

**So everyone went into position, and Neptune gave the signal to start, so Noire and Neptune flew up to the dorm, landed, and changed back to normal.**

Neptune: Iffy!

Noire: Compa!

IF: Good Nep youre back.

Compa: Did you get them?

Neptune: Yeah but we tied them up a ways away.

IF: Why?

Noire: So they couldn't hear us talking.

IF: Fine, lets go.

**So all four of them walked off.**

Blanc: Alright that's the signal

Ram: Right.

**So Blanc, Ram and Rom flew to the roof and within seconds it was turned to ice.**

Blanc: Lets give it some time, so they get far away enough.

Rom: OK!

**After a bit Blanc flew up pretty high.**

Blanc: Tanzerin Tromble!

**She hit the roof full-force and it shattered.**

Nepgear: Lets go!

Vert: Right.

**They flew in and searched the building, and going to the bottom floor, found Eren and Armin**

Nepgear: Look!

Eren: Who's there?!

Nepgear: Its OK, we are here to free you.

Eren: Really?

Vert: Yes, we'll take you somewhere safe.

Eren: Fine just get us out.

**So Vert and Nepgear freed them and brought them outside signaling the others to go in.**

Uni: alright, lets go.

Plutia: OK.

**They went in and walked around until they knew something was following them.**

Plutia: We are being followed.

Usamuro: I know, but remember I'm here to tell you what the demons say.

**Suddenly Kuro jumped out of nowhere in his big form.**

Usamuro: Hes asking who we are.

Uni: We are friends of Rin he told us to come get you.

Usamuro: Are you really?

Plutia: Yes, and we also need to find Ukobac

**Kuro was enveloped by mist and hopped out much smaller.**

Usamurio: He'll show us where Ukobac is.

**Kuro started to walk away and they followed him.**

Shiemi: remember everyone, Rin said that Ukobac is a cooking demon and will probably offer us food, don't turn it down.

Uni: Yeah we remember.

**They all walked into the kitchen Ukobac was in the cook area.**

Usamuro: One sec Kuro is going in to tell him that we need his help.

**Everyone stood there and saw Kuro and Ukobac talking to eachother, but only Usamuro could hear what they said, and when Kuro came out.**

Usamuro: Kuro says that Ukobac will give us refreshments while we rebuild the roof, and Kuro will clean inside.

**So everyone went to work.**

Vert: We'll bring you to the exorcist supply shop, you wont get kidnapped there.

**But they were spotted but not by who they thought, Mikasa flew by and kicked Nepgear and Vert out of the air.**

Eren: MIKASA!?

**Mikasa grappled a wall and used the 3DMG to grab Eren and Armins feet.**

Eren: Mikasa what are you doing!?

Mikasa: What does it look like, I'm saving you.

Eren: Those two just saved us.

Mikasa: Oh.

* * *

Neptune: Here they are

**Neptune, Noire, IF, and Compa walked into a little square of freight containers where Rin and Yukio were falsely tied up and pretending to be unconcious.**

Noire: There they are.

Compa: So those are the sons of Arfoire?

Neptune: Yup, surprisingly enough it was my sister that got this one.

**Neptune said pointing at Rin.**

Noire: And Uni managed to take the other one out.

Compa: You mean Ge-Ge took that one down? But you said…

Neptune: I did but…

**Noire grabbed Neptunes arm and whispered into her ear.**

Noire: Stop fibbing theyre getting suspicious.

**Suddenly IF pulled one of her blades out and pointed it at Neptune.**

IF: I don't know what youre thinking Nep, but we can see through you.

Neptune: What!? Of course we arent.

IF: Good, now shall we finish the job?

Neptune: Right I think you to should have the honor.

Rin: Thinks: That's the signal, better get ready.

Compa: OK.

**Compa pulled out her weapon and they both ran at Yukio and Rin but at the last second Noire and Neptune ran up and grabbed their arms and held them above their heads.**

IF: What are you doing!?

Rin: THIS!

**Just then Rin and Yukio jumped on them and tied them up, and afterwards yukio gave them a knock on the back of the head to knock them out.**

Rin: We did it!

Noire: Yeah!

Yukio: Great plan Rin!

Neptune: Iffy. Compa.

**So they started to fly towards the exorcist supply shop but were stopped by the fallen Vert and Nepgear.**

Nepgear: Sis!

Neptune: Nepgear!

Nepgear: Could you help?

Neptune: Yeah, what happened?

Vert: Someone in the same outfit as Eren and Armin attacked us with a 3DMG.

Rin: Did you get a good look at them?

Nepgear: No, but she looked like she was the same age, black hair.

**Just then Yukio remembered.**

Eren: She's about my age, pale skin, most likely the same clothes, short black hair.

**Yukio stopped remembering**

Yukio: Mikasa.

Rin: Who?

Yukio: We'll talk later, lets get out of here with at least these two.

Vert: Right, we're pretty beaten up but we can still fly.

Nepgear: Yeah.

Neptune: Good lets get out of here.

* * *

Eren: There they go.

**Eren said as he saw them fly away.**

Mikasa: Its OK we can just follow them.

Eren: Right lets go.

**And they went.**

**When they got back to the exorcist supply shop misses Moriama help treat their wounds and Mikasa, Eren and Armin came saying Mikasa was sorry and they all made up and after some rest everyone went back to the dorm.**

* * *

Noire: Sis!

Uni: Noire!

Nepgear: OK this is looking good.

Neptune: Hey Plutie I have been wondering, why are you here?

Plutia: Huh?

Neptune: In this world, you know.

Plutia: Oh it's a long story but I can tell you while we work.

Nepgear: Yay!


	6. Part 5: Why are you here?

**Part 5:**  
**Why are you here?**

* * *

Plutia: You see it all started after the debacle in your world…

**Plutia: After we left your world The other CPU held herself up in her basilicom barely coming out, constantly monitering your world, after hearing of your capture, she broke and even her few ventures outside, dwindled even further, then finally in our basilicom in Planeptune we saw your energy signatures vanish not long after Nepgears escape, she must have noticed too because it wasn't long before we no longer got any news from her, and we scanned her basilicom, finding nobody, so we knew she was gone, we tracked Neppys energy signature to this world as well as hers, so our Histoire and yours sent me here. Just before we left we did a last scan of your gameindustri finding all the CPU candidates had vanished as well. That's when panic struck…**

Plutia: This is bad.

Hisoire: Indeed it is.

Plutia: But why?

Histoire: Wait, look!

**Plutia walked back over and saw that the other gamindustri had experienced a total time-stop.**

Plutia: Huh!?

Histoire: Please let me try to contact the other Histoire.

**But it was to no effect, That dimension had completely frozen.**

Histoire: Oh no.

Plutia: What is it?

Histoire: I-I cannot teleport you there without support from the other Histoire

Plutia: What!?

Histoire: I cant.

Plutia: Then why not try to figure out how to unfreeze them?

Histoire: It would be impossible.

Plutia: Are you sure we cant get me into that weird dimension the CPUs are in?

Histoire: It could be possible but likely you would not make it there after the teleport for three days.

**Plutia stomps on the floor.**

Plutia: Can the three days crap! We don't have that kind of time!

Histoire: Now Plutia. Don't get angry, you know people don't like you when you get angry.

Plutia: I know, sorry.

Histoire: Wait! I can get the other oracles!

Plutia: Could they help?

Histoire: Possibly but it wont be easy.

**Plutia: So we managed to get the other oracles to help us, and before I knew it I was here, landing right on top of neppy.**

* * *

Plutia: And thats why I'm here.

Neptune: Really? That story wasn't very long, and we cant end the part here it's too short.

Rin: Don't acknowledge that this isnt real! It ruins the mood!

Neptune: Geez, fine calm down I wont do it again.

**Everyone heres a phone ringing.**

Nepgear: Huh? Its Histoire!

Plutia: What? Yours?

Nepgear: Yeah.

Nepgear: Histoire?

Histoire: Hello Nepgear.

Nepgear: How did you reach my N-Gear?

Histoire: Lets not get into specifics, i have the other Histoire on the line she wants me to relay messages to you.

Nepgear: Okay.

Histoire: Okay, first of all the CPUs and CPU candidates were not the only people from our world to end up there, You should run into them in time.

Nepgear: OK what else?

Histoire: Histoire also tells me that as soon as Plutia left, this dimension unfroze.

Plutia: That would explain why she was able to reach you.

Histoire: OK that is all for now, I will be monitering you in that world, both of me.

**And Histoire hung up.**

* * *

Mephistoe: Alright those people from the military are nothing but a bother now I shall return them to their world.

Mephistoe: Ein sphie die.

**So he opened portals and everyone from (The attack on titan world) dissapeared.**

* * *

Rin: Huh? Eren, Armin, they all disapeared.

Yukio: You shouldn't think anything of it.

Rin: Youre probably right.

Nepgear: Rin!

Rin: Yeah?

Nepgear: Its getting late you know.

Rin: Its only twilight I could keep going for a while.

Nepgear: Yeah I know, I was just reminding you.

Neptune: Oh yeah Nep jr. I forgot to ask how your little crush is going.

Nepgear: W-What the goodness!? Its not that at all.

Rin: Hey, shes your sister, shes kind-of supposed to play little jokes on you.

Nepgear: Yeah youre right.

Neptune: Yeah right, that's what is was doing.

**And Neptune walked away to resume working**

Rin: Anyway we should get back to work.

Nepgear: Yeah.

**And Nepgear walked over to help Uni.**

Yukio: I cant believe how easily you shrug things like that off Rin.

Rin: Hey its not exactly easy!

Yukio: I still cant believe youre sticking with shiemi through the whole Nepgear thing.

Rin: Whats that supposed to mean?!

Yukio: Nevermind, we should get to work too.

**And they started to help.**

* * *

**Many hours later it was midnight and everyone was tired from work.**

Yukio: Its gonna be nice sleeping in the dorm building again.

Rin: You got that right bro.

Yukio: Yeah we have enough rooms for everyone now.

Rin: I hope those other two are safe with Shiemi.

Yukio: Everyone!

**Yukio raised his hands so everyone could see.**

Yukio: Pick your rooms but one is not able to be chosen, that would be me and Rins

Rin: Alright.

**So the crowd that was following them walked around looking around the building for a room.**  
**All except one who went to the now half rebuilt roof and layed there**

Nepgear: Is it true? will I have to give up on him?

**Of course she was just talking to herself and no one could hear her, or so she thought.**

?: Of course you do.

**It came from nowhere yet everywhere**

Nepgear: But I don't—

?: But you have to, you don't have a choice

Nepgear: But... But…

?: That's right of course, you cant, you don't.

Nepgear: Righ— Wait! That voice, its!?

?: Thinks: shit! she snapped out of it because she recognizes my voice, I need to get out before she sees me.

Nepgear: Come out!

**But she was gone and Nepgear knew…**

Nepgear: Thinks: ASIC is here.

* * *

**So Nepgear went downstairs and found Neptune leaning against a door.**

Neptune: Took you long enough, I figured we could share a room since we're sisters

Nepgear: OK, but I have something I need to tell you.

Neptune: What is it, it must be serious to make Nep jr. look so serious.

Nepgear: The Arfoire Sindicate of International Crime is here.

Neptune: ASIC!?

Nepgear: We can talk about it tomorrow.

Neptune: Fine.

**So everyone slept not knowing what tomorrow would bring.**

* * *

Mephistoe: well today didn't really work out like I had planned

?: We need to talk.

Mephistoe: Of cour… Why are you here?


	7. Part 6: The Shadows

**THIS CHAPTER CONATAINS ONE CRUCIAL PICTURE, THE WILL BE A LINK UNDERLINED BE CAREFUL TO LOOK.**

**Part 6:**  
**The Shadows**

Mephistoe: I didn't bring you here so, why?

?: We saw the CPUs dissapear and found a way here.

Mephistoe: We? You mean the other members of ASIC are here as well..

?: Even the underlings.

Mephistoe: That adds something interesting to the mix.

**He said walking away and twirling his umbrella**

?: Wait! Where are the CPUs

Mephistoe: I lack that knowledge.

?: Fine we'll find them, ourselves.

Mephistoe: Very well.

* * *

**The next morning was clouded and foggy**

Yukio: Huh, looks like I'm the first awake, but, something doesn't feel right.

**Yukio got up and went to the bathroom and got dressed.**

Yukio: There.

**Then he heard something coming from one of the rooms.**

Yukio: Whats that?

**He ran to the room and went in to find Neptune freaking out.**

Yukio: Whats wrong?

Neptune: Nep jr.s gone!

Yukio: WHAT!?

**Yukio then heard a series of noises all leading to a freaked out CPU and a missing CPU candidate.**

Yukio: Hmm this cant be coincidence.

Rin: Hey bro, whats up?

Yukio: Took you long enough to wake up!

Rin: Huh?

Yukio: You're always the one noticing sounds in the night.

Rin: Slow down, what happened?

Yukio: Ram, Rom, Uni, and Nepgear all disappeared last night.

Rin: They what?

Yukio: Disappeared.

Rin: What!

* * *

?: Ugh why did we have to go get them.

?2: Because all of our bosses are to big. Chu.

?: I suppose that is true, but if we have to go much longer I'm gonna get a hernia.

?2: Hey stop complaining I'm a mouse carrying two people here!

?: I hope we get a break soon.

?2: Yeah I can agree with that.

?3: Hey I have orders you give the Lowee CPU candidates to me.

?: Sir! Right, of course, here you go.

?3: Thinks: Come on sound like the orders are real.

?: Now if you'll excuse us we'll just take the other candidates to the ransom area.

?3: Very well.

?2: Lets get this over with, Chump.

?: Yeah lets go, give me the one from Lastation even I cant stand seeing a fellow underling have that much weight on him.

?2: Fine just don't drop her.

* * *

Neptune: Hey Yukio I found something in Nep jr.s bed.

Yukio: What is it?

Neptune: It's a ransom note.

Yukio: What do they want?

Neptune: Not much, just the CPUs.

Yukio: What?!

Rin: That just isnt right!

Neptune: I know right?

Yukio: Theyre trying to rob us of our power.

Neptune: I know.

**So they got everyone together to go to the park where they were offering the ransom, which was the same park where thay had origanally fought neptune.**

Rin: Bro! What do we do when we get there?

Yukio: We give them what they asked for.

Rin: What?!

Yukio: Fine I'll tell you my plan, but it's a bit extreme.

Rin: What is it?

Yukio: We give them the CPUs including Plutia, And they are evil, so they arent gonna hold up their end of the deal so we start fighting, after a while Plutia gets mad.

Rin: No way, youre gonna unleash Iris heart on them?!

Yukio: That's the plan, I told you it was extreme.

* * *

?: We're here. Lets look profesional.

?2: You spelled that wrong. Chump.

Nepgear: Ughhhhh

?: Shut it kid!

?2: I hope they get here soon.

?: Yeah they may wake up.

?2: I hope they bring Compa.

?: They arent gonna.

?2: How do you know?

Rin: HEY! WE'RE HERE!

?: See she isnt there!

Rin: Hey we brought the CPUs.

?: Good bring them here.

Blanc: Wait, where are my sisters?

?: We had orders to give them to CFW Trick.

Blanc: Hey then the deals o—

Rin: Don't, two's better than none

Blanc: Ugh.

**So all of the CPUs (including Plutia) walked over.**

?: Good.

Rin: Now give us Nepgear and Uni.

?2: You really thought we would? Chump.

Rin: Ugh.

**Rin leaned to Yukio and whispered.**

Rin: Your plan's working.

Yukio: Well if you wont, Lets go!

**At very fast speeds the two tied the CPUs up and set them to the side to fight.**

**The battle went on for a while until…**

Plutia: Stop.

?: Huh?

Plutia: If you don't stop beating them up you wont like the consequences.

?: Wait… Youre!

**But Plutia started shine and before you knew it the area was full of screams.**

Yukio: It worked!.

?3: Oh no you don't!

**Just then the person who had taken Ram and Rom (And still had them) landed in front of Iris heart.**

?: CFW Trick sir!

CFW Trick: That's right, now stop!

Iris heart: make me!

CFW Trick: Ugh, don't bounce those things at me! Theyre gross.

Iris heart: Grrrr.

CFW Trick: Anyone in or above puberty is gross, I prefer these nubile maidens.

Iris heart: You better give them back or I'll knock you into next week!

CFW Trick: I don't think so.

**CFW Trick brought his large tongue down on Iris heart, knocking her unconcious.**

CFW Trick: Now for the rest of you!

Rin: Yeah right we can beat you!

?: Rinforzando!

**After the weird voice yelled that Rin saw someone with a guitar land behind Trick and start strumming her guitar**

Rin: What!?

CFW Trick: What!?

**Just then an electrical explosion hit Trick making him go flying leaving Ram and Rom behind, and also clearing the area of the enemys.**

Vert: 5pb.?

5pb.: Huh? Lady Vert!

**She ran over to where the CPUs were and untied them.**

Rin: Who is this?

Vert: Oh, Rin this is 5pb. She's a pop idol from leanbox.

5pb.: Yeah ummm. Right.

**She said as she scooched behind Verts back**

Vert: Oh and off-stage she's extremely shy.

Rin: Well that's nice but I hate to remind everyone but we're in public and four people are passed out.

Yukio: By the way Rin just a quick question but where is Usamuro?

Rin: he's back at the dorm with Kuro and Ukobach, don't worry.

Yukio: Good, lets get everyone back.

* * *

CFW Trick: That's smarts.

?: Nice way of messing it up Trick.

CFW Trick: HEY! I was caught off-guard!

?: You have proven you are worthless I'll take care of this.

?2: Now Judge don't get to excited.

?: Huh? Oh you.

?2: I'll see how they fare against a new trick.

?: Fine but if it doesn't work its my turn!

?2: Very well. But it will take until nightfall so we wait.

?: Ugh.

* * *

**So Rin and the others went back to the dorm and continued to rebuild the roof, it wasn't until twilight that Nepgear and the others woke up.**

Rin: Alright we'll finish soon.

Uni: Yeah looks like without us you slowed down… A lot.

Yukio: Good youre back, well we went faster than we would have 5pb. was gracious enough to serenade us all day, shes taking a break now.

Nepgear: Right so what should we do?

Rin: Go over there and help your sisters.

Ram: Okay.

Yukio: Looks like they're well-rested.

**So they finally finished the roof after nightfall, but were still plenty awake so Rin, Nepgear, and Uni, tagged along when Yukio was called to patrol an area.**

* * *

Yukio: Now remember strange havok-making shadows were reported in this area so watch the more lit areas.

Rin: Right.

Nepgear: How many?

Yukio: They said four.

Rin: It's weird for me to suggest, but we should split up all four of us together is to easy to ambush, I say we go alone.

Uni: I think he has a point, besides all of you would just slow me down.

Yukio: Fine go wherever you want.

**So everyone went in their own direction to search**

Nepgear: It should be here somewhere.

**She said looking at her N-gear which had motion senceing.**

Nepgear: Did I just hear somethi—

**She was cut of feeling something go INTO her back making her fall over.**

Nepgear: Owwwww.

?: Clearly this body is to weak, but I can do this!

**Nepgear felt energy leaving her and something appearing behind her.**

Nepgear: W-Whats happening?

?: Simple I now copy you just stronger your body was to weak.

Nepgear: W-WHAT!?

**It was then that she realized she was staring a darker version of herself in the face.**

Nepgear: Who are you?

?: I am but energy, brought forth by CFW Magic to copy you.

Nepgear: So your like me, but a shadow?

?: Yes I think I will take that as a name.

Nepgear: Shadow Nepgear.

S. Nepgear: Yes but soon I'll be the ONLY Nepgear!

**It said as it punched Nepgear on the head knocking Nepgear out, and making herself lighter colored.**

S. Nepgear: Now to ruin you.

* * *

Rin: hmmm, where could it be. If only I had brought Kuro.

**He then heard something behind him, was it footsteps?**

Rin: Who's there? Is it the shadow?

S. Nepgear: No, no its just me.

Rin: Oh, Nepgear.

S. Nepgear: I was wondering if I was hearing something.

Rin: Did your path converge on mine?

S. Nepgear: I guess it did, because after all, I'm just a dumb kid.

Rin: That last part sounded confusing, but confusion's kinda my comfort zone, so I'll just go with it.

S. Nepgear: Right.

Rin: You should get off my path so we get more done.

S. Nepgear: Actually can I tag along? I got mine already.

Rin: Umm sure.

* * *

**Nepgear woke up to see Rin and Herself? Walking beneath the bridge she was on.**

Nepgear: Wait Rin!

Rin: What was that.

S. Nepgear: Look!

**She said pointing at the real Nepgear, who she had made darker colored.**

S. Nepgear: It's the shadow, just before I beat it, it took my form!

**The real Nepgear jumped off the bridge.**

Nepgear: Get away from her Rin!

Rin: Yeah right, you just want me away so you can hurt her

Nepgear: What?

Rin: Youre obviously the shadow

Nepgear: WHAT!?

**Rin drew his sword and sent a tongue of blue fire at Nepgear.**

Nepgear: WHY!?

**But Rin wasn't listening he attacked her until she had run away.**

S. Nepgear: Rin! You saved me!

**She jumped at Rin and kissed him.**

Rin: Whoa it was nothing no need to kiss me awkwardly on the lips.

S. Nepgear: Of course there is.

Rin: No reasoning with you i guess.

**And they kept walking.**

* * *

Nepgear: Why?

**Nepgear put her hands over her face and started to cry, and she noticed something.**

Nepgear: Huh?

**She looked closely at her hands and noticed they were a darker color.**

Nepgear: The shadow, she…

* * *

Uni: I should be finding something here.

**There was nothing but silence.**

Uni: I don't get it, the others have probably already beaten the—

**She felt something go into her and latch to her brain.**

Uni: What… Is… This….

**She stood there doing nothing.**

Uni: Heh, ha hahahahaaaaa!

* * *

Nepgear: I wont let her do this!

**She flashed into her HDD form.**

Nepgear: Lets see how you fair with me now!

**She flew off.**

Rin: Whats up with you? Ever since you tagged along you've been kind of clingy.

S. Nepgear: Its nothing I just think… I'm in—

**She was interupted by a laser striking her back.**

Nepgear: How do you like that Shadow?

S. Nepgear: What the he— I mean what the goodness was that?

Nepgear: Nothing just painsentive.

Rin: What are you—?

**Rin stopped when he saw color draining out of shadow Nepgear and going into normal Nepgear.**

Rin: Whats going on?

* * *

Yukio: I should have run into it by now.

**Yukio felt something grab him.**

Yukio: Hey!

**It was a shadow he shot it with a few bullets and it dissapeared but he was instantly attacked by another which was brought to a similar death.**

Yukio: Well that's two, That's probably all I'll find I'm going back to regroup.

Nepgear: Rin that's the actual shadow it mimicked me.

S. Nepgear: You little bitch you figured me out.

Rin: Well then—

**Shadow Nepgear gave Rin a blow to the head rendering him inert**

S. Nepgear: Now that he's out of the way we can fight.

Nepgear: Well youre at a disadvantage I'm in HDD.

S. Nepgear: Hah! You think youre the only one!

**Shadow Nepgear was covered in darkness and emerged in an HDD form exactly the same as nepgear just still darker.**

Nepgear: That wont change much!

S. Nepgear: That's what you think, but I'm much stronger than you!

**Suddenly Nepgear got a call from Histoire telling her the Sharicite just started glowing much brighter.**

S. Nepgear: WHAT!?

Nepgear: All this power! I can do anything!

**Nepgear started glowing extremely bright emerging in a much more powerful form.**

Nepgear: You still wanna fight!?

S. Nepgear: Of course! I'm not spineless like Underling.

Nepgear: Fine.

**The battle ended quickly with Nepgears power far outlasting Shadow Nepgears.**

Nepgear: Alright.

**Nepgear flashed and was back to normal.**

Rin: Ughhhh.

Nepgear: OH, RIN!

Rin: We should get going.

* * *

**So everyone went back to the spot to go back to the dorm and shared stories.**

Nepgear: How did you beat yours Uni?

Uni: Oh you know. Similarly to Yukio.

Yukio: OK, now that everyone has told their own story I think we should rest.

**When everyone got back to the dorm they found Shiemi with Compa and IF still tied up.**

Yukio: Shiemi?

Sheimi: Me and mom didn't know what to do after covering their wounds so we brought them here.

Yukio: Alright, lets take them in, to Neptune

**So they took them inside and Neptune convinced them it was fine and everyone slept, but after everyone was asleep Uni got up and went to the roof.**

CFW Magic: Good it was a success.

Uni: I successfully possessed her, now what?

CFW Magic: I want you to…

* * *

**Before Rin fell asleep he started to remember something.**

Rin: Why am I remembering now?

* * *

Kid Rin: Dad!

Shiro: What is it?

Kid Rin: I saw a cute girl today!

Shiro: Oh yeah?

Kid Rin: Yeah!

Shiro: Well I'll tell you, get to know her first, looks arent everything you know?

Kid Rin: I know.

Shiro: And remember you may have to go through multiple relationships before you find the right one, you may even go through the same one a few times.

* * *

Rin: It really has been a long time since ive remembered the old man.

* * *

**The next morning no one knew exactly what to do, everyone did their own thing, until…**

Nepgear: Hey Rin.

Rin: Yeah?

Nepgear: Its getting kind of boring here don't you think?

Rin: Yeah, but I'm excited for later 5pb. says she'll preform on our roof later.

Nepgear: That does sound like fun.

Uni: Hey Nepgear!

Nepgear: I'll go see what she wants, I'll be back soon.

Rin: OK.

Uni: Come on.

Nepgear: OK.

**So they went off and Rin was left alone in the kitchen with Ukobach.**

Rin: Ugh.

**Rin realized that a decent amount of time had past and remembered.**

Nepgear: I'll be back soon.

Rin: Huh.

**So Rin went to where they had gone and went into the only room he could hear noise in.**

Rin: WHAT!?

**IMPORTANT!**

Nepgear: Ah! Rin it isnt— well it kind of is.

Rin: Whats going on here.

Nepgear: I'm sorry Rin she was just so persuasive.

Uni: Enough talk.

**Uni got up.**

Uni: Why don't you just leave us alone?

Rin: This isnt right.

Uni: Huh?

Rin: Even Nepgear seems to regret it.

Uni: Youre wrong, right Nepgear?

Nepgear: Well…

**Uni looked at her and something in her eyes changed.**

Nepgear: No I don't.

**She said kind of slow.**

Rin: Fine you two do all the kinky shit you wanna do just leave me out of it!

**He walked out and slammed the door.**

Yukio: Rin is something-?

Rin: No everything's fine.

**Back in the room.**

Nepgear: What did I just do, why?

Uni: Don't worry about it, lets just get back to what we were doing.

Nepgear: O…K…

* * *

Rin: Thinks: Ugh, of course, that's why I remembered that about the old man last night, its was a warning to not think too much about Nepgear. Thanks old man.

Yukio: Rin are you sure theres nothing wrong, you seem tence.

Rin: I told you it was fine.

Yukio: Rin, if theres ever a problem just tell me.

Rin: Right, I will.

**Rin walked away but Yukio could still tell something was wrong.**

Uni: Well that was fun.

Nepgear: Ummmmm, right.

Uni: What do you not agree?

Nepgear: O-Oh, uh no, its just…

Uni: Is it baffling how well I preformed for a first-timer?

Nepgear: Yeah that's it.

Uni: Well now you can go do what you want.

Nepgear: OK.

**Nepgear walked out of the room but as soon as she shut the door she started running.**

Nepgear: Thinks: Oh god, why did I do that? I feel so bad, I have to go apologize to Rin!

Yukio: Oh Nepgear what are you do—

**But he couldn't finish she was moving to fast.**

Yukio: First Rin and now her? Whats going on?

* * *

Uni: Hahahahaaa I cant believe that worked, now Rin will NEVER forgive her, this is working perfectly!

**CFW Magic flew to the window and knocked on it.**

Uni: CFW Magic!

CFW Magic: Did it work?

Uni: Yes, and Rin saw it, now that power-couple will never fight against us together.

CFW Magic: Good now, go destroy Nepgear.

Uni: Yes ma'am!

* * *

Rin: Ugh.

Nepgear: Rin wait!

Rin: Huh?

**Rin only breifly payed attention then kept walking.**

Nepgear: Rin wait!

Rin: Ugh.

Nepgear: Rin it isnt.

Rin: Stop following me!

**Rin quickly yelled at her and kept walking.**

Nepgear: But…

**Nepgear had stopped but Rin kept going and went outside.**

Nepgear: Rin…

**Nepgear fell on her legs and started crying.**

Nepgear: Why… Why did I do it?

Yukio: Nepgear!

Nepgear: Huh? Yukio!

**Nepgear got up and tried to make herself look like she wasn't crying.**

Yukio: Are you OK? Wheres Rin?

**All Nepgear did was shake her head: No.**

Yukio: I'm gonna go find him, you go talk to somone.

Nepgear: Mhm

* * *

Nepgear: Sis!

Neptune: Huh? What is it?

Nepgear: I did something terrible.

Neptune: What is it?

**So Nepgear told Neptune what she had done.**

Neptune: Hey well what do you know! You beat me to—

**Neptune looked at Nepgear and saw that it wasn't time to joke.**

Neptune: Sorry.

Nepgear: I shouldn't have done it!

**Nepgear burst back into tears.**

Neptune: That's it!

Nepgear: Huh?

Neptune: I'm talking to Noire.

**Neptune walked out of the room and slammed the door.**

* * *

Yukio: Rin?!

Rin: Yeah what?

Yukio: Nepgear told me something happened, what was it?

**So Rin explained to Yukio what happened.**

Rin: And she even agreed with Uni.

Yukio: Look Rin, I could tell, she's sorry.

Rin: I don't care, she did it and that's that!

Yukio: Rin when you get like this you cant be reasoned with.

Rin: Its true and I'm gonna tell that two-face something.

**Rin walked off toward the dorm building.**

Yukio: Dammit Rin.

* * *

Nepgear: When is Neptune gonna get back?

**She heard someone start to open the door.**

Nepgear: Good sis your ba—

**She then realized it was Rin at the door.**

Nepgear: Oh Rin, look I'm really sor—

Rin: Get out.

Nepgear: What?!

Rin: Get out of here! You never should have been here in the first place!

Nepgear: But Rin I—

Rin: Now!

**So Nepgear got up and left.**

Rin: Good now there's a thorn out of my side.

Neptune: Sis I'm ba—

**Seeing the empty room Neptune knew something was wrong.**

Neptune: Nep jr.?

* * *

**Plutia was walking around outside (Yes in the animal slippers she wears) humming, when she saw a heartbroken Nepgear leave the building.**

Plutia: Huh? Hey Neppy jr.!

Nepgear: Thinks: I can at least talk to her, shes perpetually happy, and if I don't mention it…

Plutia: Is something up?

Nepgear: No everythings fine I'm just getting some air.

**But the lie didn't work, plutia could tell Nepgear was crying.**

Plutia: Why are you sad Neppy jr.?

Nepgear: Well, you see Rin just kicked me out, I'm not allowed to come back.

Plutia: Well you would have to do something pretty bad for that, what was it?

**So once again, Nepgear had to tell the story.**

Plutia: Oh, I could make an Iris heart joke but now isnt the time.

Nepgear: Yeah.

Plutia: Did you apoligize?

Nepgear: No, he wont listen.

Plutia: He'll listen to me.

**She said starting to get an angry look on her face.**

Nepgear: No it's fine.

Plutia: I'm talking to him.

**Plutia started to walk in.**

Nepgear: Well at least he'll get what he deserves for not listening.

* * *

**So Nepgear once again started to walk and passed Yukio, who didn't say anything.**

Plutia: Rin!

Rin: What is it Plutia?

Plutia: I heard you kicked Nepgear out.

Rin: Umm well you see I kinda—

Plutia: You know, that makes me kind of mad.

Rin: well lets not do anything hasty—

* * *

Noire: Where is that younger sister of mine? She needs a punishment.

Uni: Oh hi sis.

Noire: We need to talk.

**Uni gulped and started to look nervous.**

Uni: Umm now, I was about to—

Noire: Now!

**So Noire gave Uni a harshly worded talk (and a beating) and told her to apoligize to Rin AND Nepgear.**

Uni: Thinks: This is perfect, when I eradicate Nepgear and Rin, This brat will be in trouble, its TOO perfect.

* * *

Neptune: Sis!?

**Neptune was flying around outside low to the ground when she was suddenly hit and crashed into the ground and saw something fly towards (though she didn't know it) Nepgear.**

* * *

Nepgear: Why did I do it?

**Just then she heard something hit the ground behind her.**

Uni: Its because you knew you wanted it more than Rin.

Nepgear: No that isnt the reason!

**It was then that Nepgear realized (because Uni was in HDD) that her eyes had changed to bright red.**

Uni: Oh well, I came here to kill you anyway.

Nepgear: What!?

**Uni shot an energy blast at her which she dodge.**

Nepgear: Why are you doing this!?

**Uni eyes changed back to green and she sounded oddly… normal.**

Uni: I'm sorry Nepgear!

**Uni then unleashed several energy blasts the last one hitting Nepgear. And Unis eyes changing back to red.**

Uni: I knew this would work, after you I'll kill Rin, and then I'll leave this brat with huge trouble on her name.

**But nepgear couldn't hear it because she was dazed.**

Nepgear: Huh?

**Uni voice changed back to normal.**

Uni: Nepgear! I cant control myself, get out of here!

Uni: I have you under control stop festering!

**Uni kicked Nepgear, and aimed her blaster at her.**

Uni: It's time for your life to end.

Uni: Noooooooo!

**Uni yelled in her normal voice as her body was envoloped in light.**

Uni: I wont let you kill ANYONE!

Uni: What? What is this power?!

**A shadow Uni flew out of Unis HDD form and looked on in horror as Uni emerged in a stronger form.**

S. Uni: This isnt over brat!

**And she ran off leaving Nepgear and Uni behind.**

S. Uni: Why is this happening.

Rin: Oh no you don't!

**Shadow Uni bumped into Rin.**

Rin: I see, you took over Unis body.

S. Uni: That's right I am but a humble servant of CFW Magic, go ahead kill me now.

Rin: Ignoring my better judgement I'll let you live.

S. Uni: Thank you.

**And shadow Uni ran off.**

Rin: I'll probably be seeing her again

* * *

**So Rin walked to Nepgear and Uni ( who was now back to noraml) and picked up the injured Nepgear.**

Uni: Rin, look I'm sorry.

Rin: Don't sweat it, it was that shadow besides I just got a beating from Iris heart, so I think I can deal with the…

Nepgear: Don't say the word, even though our game does a decent amount of fanservice we still don't like "the word."

Rin: Right.

Neptune: Ugh how long have I been out?

**She neednt have bothered because she saw Rin, Uni and Nepgear walking together and laughing.**

Neptune: Nep jr.!

Nepgear: Sis! Come over here!

**So Neptune walked over, but before they could say anything, Neptune said:**

Neptune: 5pb. is going to do her concert at twilight and that will be soon so lets walk to the roof while talking.

**So they walked up to the roof while Uni told everyone her story and what it felt like.**

* * *

**About 15 minutes later they were all listening to 5pb. Sing, Rin looked over at Nepgear and Uni.**

Rin: Thinks: You know what old man, I was with Shiemi first, so maybe you were trying to tell me that my first pick… wasn't the right one.

**And Rin kept looking at Nepgear and her friends have fun.**


	8. Part 7: ASIC

**Part 7:**  
**ASIC**

**And so the concert went on until it was night and had an intermission.**

5pb.: Okay there will be a short intermission for any of you to do what you need to, but be back soon!

**But of course there were people who didn't have to do something and just walked around on the roof.**

Rin: Hey bro, pretty great concert right?

Yukio: Yeah, I can see why shes famous in their world.

Rin: Yeah, definitely.

Yukio: Oh and don't look now, but someones watching you.

Rin: Huh?

**But Rin ignored it for a few minutes and looked off the roof over the city.**

Rin: Ah, sometimes its nice to just take it all in.

Nepgear: Rin!

Rin: Huh? Oh you, shouldn't you be off with your friends?

Nepgear: Nope they all had something to do.

Rin: Well that makes sense.

Nepgear: All except one that is.

**Rin started to grin.**

Nepgear: You now this world really is beautiful.

Rin: Not all of it, but here, at a rich-kids schools city, yeah.

Nepgear: You know Rin, do you think we could be a team?

Rin: Huh? How do you mean?

Nepgear: You know, your brothers always picking the teams maybe we could ask if we could be a team every time?

Rin: Maybe.

**Suddenly they heard 5pb. over the microphone.**

5pb.: I hope your all back because its time to keep the good times rolling with one of my more energetic songs, Dimension Tripper!

**And so 5pb. started singing again and Nepgear burst out.**

Nepgear: Rin! This ones great! Come on lets dance!

Rin: Huh?

**But even as Rin said that he was pulled closer to the stage, the music started.**

Rin: Wow she wasn't lieing this one IS energetic.

Nepgear: Yeah.

**So Rin and Nepgear danced through the whole song.**

Rin: Wow… you're a really good dancer… hooooo

Nepgear: I could say the same to you.

Neptune: Hey!

Rin: Hey Neptune.

Nepgear: Hi sis.

Neptune: Nice dance you two.

Rin: Thanks.

Nepgear: Well it wasn't that great.

Neptune: So how are you two? Kissed yet?

Nepgear: W-Would you stop bringing that up!

Neptune: Well Nep jr. its not hard to tell.

Nepgear: I told you, we aren't, well you know?

Rin: Yeah, its not that, we're just good friends

Nepgear: Yeah so stop bringing it up.

Neptune: Fine, fine, you two clearly wont be moved on that, I'm gonna go hang out with the other CPUs.

Nepgear: I don't think you're their type!

Neptune: Very funny!

Rin: She's a joker.

Nepgear: Yeah, but you get used to it, Ive had to live with her my whole life.

Rin: I cant imagine, Yukio wasn't like that, the old man kinda was but he wasn't annoying about it.

Nepgear: Your father?

Rin: Technically he wasn't but he raised me and Yukio so he kinda was.

Nepgear: Oh.

Rin: Anyway, we've been talking awhile we should just enjoy the music.

Nepgear: Right.

* * *

**So the concert went on into the night until it was (finally) over**

5pb.: Alright, that's all, it was nice having a private audience who was so excited.

**So everyone went to bed not knowing tomorrow would be the hardest day of their lives.**

**As per usual Yukio was the first awake but this time, not to later was greeted bye Noire.**

Yukio: Oh I didn't know you were awake.

Noire: Well I doubt you have ever really had anyone punctual here besides yourself.

Yukio: I suppose so.

**Kuro walked up to Yukio.**

Yukio: Oh Kuro do you want something?

Kuro: I'm hungry.

Yukio: Alright I'll get you some food.

Noire: Wait, you can hear him?

Yukio: Yeah, me and my brother are part demon so we can hear what they say.

Noire: Oh.

**So Yukio walked to the kitchen to feed Kuro and saw someone in the back.**

Yukio: Huh?

**Kuro and Yukio walked to the back both to get Kuro food and to check.**

Yukio: Oh, its only you and Ukobach.

Blanc: Yeah.

Yukio: Are you CPUs the punctual type?

Blanc: Most of us.

Yukio: I'm guessing excluding Neptune?

Blanc: Yeah.

Yukio: Well you two get back to what you were doing I just came to get Kuro some food.

Blanc: Oh and by the way Vert wanted to ask if you had a computer with internet you should go to her room and answer her question.

Yukio: Ok, I'll remember to do that.

**So Yukio gave kuro some food and went to the room he was pretty sure was Verts.**

Yukio: Hello, is someone there?

Vert: Yes come in.

**Yukio went in and said they did have internet but the only computers were in storage.**

Vert: Wheres the storage room?

Yukio: Youre not really thinking of hooking one up are you?

Vert: Trust me, I'm an expert I'll have it done quick.

Yukio: Fine come on I'll show you the storage room.

**So they found a computer that fit Verts specifications and took it to her room.**

Yukio: Wheres Rin its about time he should be up by now.

**So Yukio walked to him and Rins room only to hear people inside.**

Yukio: Huh?

**Yukio opened the door to find Rin, Nepgear, and Usamuro on Rins bed talking.**

Rin: Okay whats your e-mail?

Yukio: What the!?

Rin: Oh hey bro!

Yukio: You should be helping around the dorm why are you three just in here talking!?

Rin: Sorry bro just talking because we couldn't find anything to do.

Yukio: Well get out of here and go do something.

Rin: Ugh, fine.

**So they all left the room except Yukio.**

Yukio: Does he… No as far as I know he's still with Shiemi...

**So everyone helped people with other things, Rin helped Vert get the wifi code, Blanc helped Ukobach make a Lowee delicacy and well, Nepgear got Neptune awake.**

* * *

**Yukio got a call and got everyone together.**

Yukio: Everyone! We have a strange sighting at the beach we need to go there and neutralize the threat!

Everyone: Hai!

Yukio: What?

Neptune: Yes we totally got him! Hai is yes sir or stuff like that in japanese!

Yukio: Whatever.

Yukio: We need to go in teams, I suggest…

**Rin and Nepgear raised their hands.**

Rin and Nepgear: We're a team!

**Neptune started grinning.**

Yukio: Thinks: Maybe he does.

Yukio: OK now since they started it everyone assign their own teams we leave in fifteen minutes.

**So everyone assign their own teams ending up as, Blanc, Ram and Rom,Plutia, IF and Compa, Neptune and Noire, Usamuro, Uni and Kuro (as backup) and… wait someones not here.**

Neptune: Hey you know I just realized something.

Noire: What?

Neptune: Wheres the MMO junkie?

Noire: Vert?

Neptune: Yeah.

**So they went to Verts room and literally had to slap the headphone off of her, and bring her back.**

Neptune: Come one, important mission stuff no time for arguing.

Vert: Ugh.

* * *

**So when they went back the last team of Vert, 5pb. and Yukio was assigned, and they all went to the sighting area to find some of Rins classmates.**

Rin: Suguro? Shima? And even Izumo, why are you all here?!

Suguro: Oh so I guess just because you're the son of satan you have rights to every mission and we don't?

Rin: No, well kinda, but that's not the point.

Izumo: By the way whats with the party did someone die?

Rin: No this is just the people staying at our dorm.

Izumo: Right.

Shima: So many girls…

Rin: I guess, anyway we're going.

Yukio: Yeah we probably should.

Suguro: Fine teach, but we're coming to.

Yukio: Good, by my guess we're gonna need the backup.

Suguro: And Shima if you so much as get near one of their chests, see it coming.

Shima: See what coming?

Suguro: My fist in your face!

Shima: Fine bon geez.

* * *

CFW: Magic: It sure has taken them long enough.

CFW Judge: Should I break more stuff?

CFW Trick: I think we've broken enough.

CFW Magic: Servant! Come here!

S. Uni: Yes ma'am?

CFW Magic: Go cause some confusion.

S. Uni: Yes ma'am

CFW Magic: Just fall into my trap.

CFW Brave: If this is multiple people I will not have it, I do single duels not multiple.

CFW Magic: Fine as you wish. my servant will purge the others if more than one approach you.

* * *

Yukio: Ok, we're here.

**They had stopped at a part of the beach with some trees next to it.**

Yukio: Ok everyone spread out and search.

* * *

Plutia: Ok everyone remember what Yuki said, there are some small fry demons here to.

Compa: Ok.

**They heard noise in a bush and something that was not a demon came out.**

IF: Dogoos?! That's not a demon!

Compa: Oh well, lets just take them out.

* * *

Blanc: Where is what we are looking for?

Ram: What is what we are looking for?

**They were searching inside the small woods and came into a clearing to see an unpleasant sight.**

CFW Trick: Its so nice to see you.

Blanc: And who are you?

CFW Trick: I am CFW Trick, and it may be insensitive but you are too old.

Blanc: What!?

CFW Trick: But I do see some nubile maidens behind you.

**During Blancs shock CFW Tricks tongue went behind Blanc and grabbed Ram and Rom.**

Ram: Sis help! This is gross!

Blanc: Its OK I'll take this creep down.

* * *

Noire: Why did I pick you as my teammate?

**Neptune took her head out of the bush she was "investigating"**

Neptune: Because you said it yourself, " We do make an effective team."

Noire: I never said that.

**They walked into another clearing to see the enemy they found.**

CFW Brave: Oh so its you two.

Neptune: And you are?

CFW Brave: My name is CFW Brave, but no need.

Neptune: What?

CFW Brave: Because, formality is unnecessary while I'm fighting you.

**Someone emerged from the trees.**

Uni: Hey sis!

Noire: Uni?

**Noire walked over to her only to be met with a gun but in her head, and just after Shadow Uni disapeared.**

Neptune: Huh? Noire!?

CFW Brave: Youre all alone now.

* * *

Suguro: Why did they want our help?

Izumo: Done ask me just keep looking.

**They started hearing noises in the forest.**

Shima: What if it's a giant bug!?

Konekomuru: That's highly unlikely.

Suguro: It came from over here!

**They all ran to find another clearing with a large black form in front of them.**

CFW Judge: PREPARE TO DIE!

* * *

Rin: I hope the other side of the beach is clear!

**Almost instantly when they started the east beach was overrun with smaller demons and monsters.**

Nepgear: Its okay Rin I think we could do this all day!

Rin: True.

**After they took all of them down they sat down for some rest.**

Rin: I wouldn't think Yukio would get called for something small like that something else must be happening here.

CFW Magic: How right you are.

Rin: Huh!?

**CFW Magic landed behind them.**

Nepgear: You!

Rin: Who is this?

Nepgear: This is the member of ASIC that took down me and the CPUs three years ago.

Rin: Wow, she must be strong.

CFW Magic: I am!

**She said summoning a large wind.**

* * *

Yukio: we should have found something by now.

Vert: Yeah I knew this was a waste of time.

Yukio: Ugh, yeah because you could have kept playing your MMO while we all got beaten to death!

Vert: I was just joking.

5pb.: Look!

**A large nebirius demon came out in front of them.**

5pb.: Eep!

**She ran behind Verts back.**

Vert: No need to be afraid.

Yukio: All three of us have got this!

* * *

Blanc: Let go of my sisters!

CFW Trick: Go ahead keep hitting me with your hammer, if you kill me my tongue muscle will tighten and the little kids will die

Blanc: What!?

CFW Trick: That's right, youre helpless.

Neptune: Ahh!

**She screamed as she was knocked back for the fourth time.**

CFW Brave: When will you realize that wont work?

Neptune: I don't know maybe now.

CFW Brave: But you are weak, its time to finish you!

?: Stay away from Neptuna!

**Someone flew up and punched CFW Brave into the air and quickly pursued.**

Neptune: Huh!?

* * *

Rin: I cant see, the sand cloud is to thick!

**CFW Magic had formed cubes of thick sand around Rin and Nepgear via wind.**

CFW Magic: Now this!

**CFW Magic shot a large fireball at them turning the sand to glass**

Rin: What is this?

CFW Magic: Don't try to get out.

Nepgear: Why do… I feel… cold.

CFW Magic: Look up.

Nepgear: Huh?

**Nepgear looked up to see a cloud making snow fall inside the glass cube.**

Nepgear: I'm… starting… to… feel… weak.

Rin: Nepgear!

**Rin could only watch in horror as Nepgears skin slowly turned white and her veins protruded, and finally she spoke so quietly he couldnt hear but could see her mouth move…**

Nepgear: Thank you Rin… goodbye.

* * *

Neptune: Who is that?

CFW Brave: WHAT!?

**The stranger punched CFW Brave down plowing him into the ground and he disapeared, and Neptune could see two things familiar about the stranger, long yellow hair, and the protruding tooth on the left. The stranger landed and flashed in light emerged, as the kid who saved Yukio and Shiemi.**

Neptune: P-ko!?

?: That's right!

* * *

Blanc: Let my sisters go!

CFW Trick: I told I cant do that.

Blanc: Ugh.

CFW Trick: kekekeke I win—

**Neptune ran up behind Trick and had stabbed her sword into his back.**

CFW Trick: Ow what was that!?

**Trick hadnt realized that he had dropped Ram and Rom and Blanc had transformed.**

Blanc: Tanzerin Tromble!

CFW Trick: What!?

**Blancs axe was brought down on Trick and he shattered. And two white balls of light were left, which flew to Ram and Rom.**

Ram: Whoa that's so much power I can feel it.

**The light was absorbed into Ram and Rom.**

Rom: We won.

Blanc: All thanks to you Neptune.

Neptune: Hey I cant take all the credit, P-ko over there saved me.

Blanc: Wait I thought the kid was.

Neptune: Oh I don't know how she's here either.

**Suddenly they heard someone yell scaring the birds out of the trees.**

Rin: NEPGEAR!

Neptune: Something must have happened to Nep jr. I'm going.

* * *

CFW Magic: Hurts doesn't it? Doesn't it make you sad?

Rin: Lady you misunderstand.

CFW Magic: Huh?

Rin: I don't get sad…

CFW Magic: What!?

Rin: I GET ANGRY!

**Rins body was covered in blue flames and the flames broke the glass and Rin drew his sword and ran at CFW Magic.**

CFW Magic: What!?

**CFW magic started to fly away but was blocked by a wall of fire.**

Rin: You will be repayed for what you did!

**Rin ran up kicked CFW Magic and stabbed her with his sword.**

CFW Magic: How could you best me so easily.

Rin: Lets just say, you don't make the son of satan angry.

**CFW Magic disappeared and Rin walked over to the glass cage Nepgears body was in and broke it.**

Rin: Why?

Neptune: Nep jr.! Rin!

Rin:….

Neptune: What happened?

Rin: You see your sister… shes…

* * *

Suguro: This guys tough.

Vert: Not for long.

**A large spear was driven through CFW Judge and he disappeared to reveal Vert, Yukio and 5pb.**

Yukio: That's all the trouble we should…

**Yukio heard Neptune scream in shock.**

Yukio: You guys go ahead, I'll catch up.

Neptune: It cant be…

**Neptune fell to the ground and started crying.**

Yukio: Rin whats going—

**Yukio saw Rin get up holding a white, lifeless Nepgear.**

Yukio: Rin…

Rin: Its best to move on, come on.

Yukio: Rin. Come on, Neptune lets go, I'll call everyone.

Neptune: Ok.

* * *

Uni: Why did I have to be part of the backup team.

Usamuro: I saw it coming, they wouldn't need us, I'm sure they won and everyone came out of it perfectly—

**Everyone was walking to where they were and as Usamuro said this he saw Nepgear on Rins shoulder.**

Uni: Nepgear…

**So they joined the group and went back to the dorm.**

* * *

**So everyone worked the rest of the day to build a funeral ground for Nepgear digging a hole and Rin place blue-flame lighted candles inside of the hole.**

Yukio: Now that were done its pretty late, the funeral will be tomorrow.

**So the next day everyone went to the funeral.**

Yukio: Today we have come here because of our friendships with Nepgear, all the formal goodbyes have been said and tears have been shed, for one final testimony is Nepgears sister, Neptune.

**So Neptune walked to the mic and started.**

Neptune: Everyone, I do think I am not currently mature enough to say a motivational speech so if you'll excuse it, the more mature side of me will be reading this speech.

**Neptune briefly shone in light and when the light disapeared purple heart was revealed standing over the mic.**

Neptune: Friends of Nepgear, CPU candidate of Planeptune, have come to say their final goodbyes to the most brave little sister ever, she died fighting, and we will miss her, because she wasn't just a goddess, she was a friend, a sister, a source of joy to those around her, and maybe even, a lover, and with that we lower her into this grave knowing , she will be in our hearts.

**And she walked back to her seat.**

Yukio: The final testimony has been said, we now, with heavy hearts lower Nepgear into her final resting place.

**Yukio pressed a button on the podium and the plate on which Nepgears body was, lowered into the grave and was illuminated with blue fire.**

* * *

S. Uni: They have killed my master and the others…. Not only will the kid have died now, all of them will die!

* * *

**After the funeral they all went back to the dorm, and even the cheerful Peashy seemed sadder.**

Rin: Neptune?

Neptune: Yeah?

Rin: That was a really nice speech.

Neptune: Thanks, I was on the verge of tears the whole time.

**When they finally got back they found the dorm in ruins and Shadow Uni standing on the roof.**

S. Uni: It's a shame really, you just fixed it.

Rin: What are you doing.

S. Uni: Revenge.

Neptune: Well you wont stand a chance against us!

S. Uni: Oh will I?

**Something looked different suddenly, and everyone fell to the ground when she said.**

S. Uni: Fall.

Rin: Why did you leave me?

S. Uni: You were the one who killed my master so I'll start with you then I'll kill all of them.

Rin: Fine lets go.

**They fought and fought Rin clearly losing**

Rin: You wont win!

S. Uni: Oh, will I not?

**Shadow Uni stretched her hands out and two more shadows fell out.**

S. Uni: Go my pets!

**The shadows however went right passed Rin and to Ram and Rom.**

Rin: What!?

**The two shadows emerged as copys of Ram and Rom.**

Rin: You wont win!

S. Ram: No we will.

S. Rom: and you will lose.

**So against three targets Rin stood even less of a chance but he realized.**

Rin: Thinks: Wait Shadow Ram and Shadow Rom are just being controled by Shadow Uni, If I ignore them and take her out…

**So Rin stopped fighting Shadow Ram and Shadow Rom, and went for Shadow Uni.**

S. Uni: What are you doing?!

Rin: I'm gonna take you out!?

S. Uni: Oh are you?

**Suddenly Shadow Uni split into multiples until they surrounded Rin.**

S. Uni: If you cant see the real me…

**Something zipped by and punched Rin.**

S. Uni: You will lose.

Rin: Coward!

S. Uni: Lets face it…

**Another zipped by and punched him.**

S. Uni: If cowards have the right technique…

**The same thing happened again and Rin fell over**

S. Uni: Even the bravest and strongest will be taken down.

**But shadow Uni was enjoying her trick to much to notice the CPUs had gotten up.**

Rin: You wont win.

S. Uni: HA! Of course I will.

Neptune: I don't think you will either!

**Shadow Uni watched as her fake shadows were taken down, being clawed by Yellow heart, ripped apart by Iris heart, smashed to bits by white heart, impaled by green heart, Cut apart by black heart, and shredded by purple heart.**

S. Uni: ha, haha, hahahahahaha,

Neptune: Huh? Why are you laughing, we've as good as beaten you?

S. Uni: You think I don't have a backup plan?

Noire: What!?

S. Uni: Now!

**When she said that six shadows came out of nowhere and attacked the CPUs.**

S. Uni: Youre all mine now! Get him!

Peashy: OK.

Neptune: Will do.

Noire: Yes ma'am.

Iris heart: And so forth.

S. Uni: I knew that would be funny!

Rin: You wont.

S. Uni: Go ahead, fight back, oh wait you cant because then you'll hurt your friends.

?: I don't think so!

Rin: Huh!?

S. Uni: Who!?

**And Shadow Uni was hit with a laser beam.**

S. Uni: I thought master killed you!

Rin: Its… Nepgear.

Nepgear: You have been bested, now run away!

S. Uni: Fine and I'm taking my shadows with me! But I'll be back!

Nepgear: Scum.

**So Nepgear landed and changed back to normal immediately struck with weakness.**

Rin: Nepgear, how are you alive!?

Nepgear: You may not have realized but the very grave you put me in, saved me.

Rin: You died from cold.

Nepgear: And the heat of the blue-flame candles brought me back.

**Just then Nepgears N-gear started ringing.**

Nepgear: Hello?

Histoire: Hello Nepgear I believe you've found everyone.

Nepgear: Yup.

Histoire: Me and the other Histoire will be able to get you back in three days.

Nepgear: Sounds fine.

Neptune: So we're going home in three days.

Rin: I guess so, during that time want to help rebuild what she broke?

Neptune: Sure.

* * *

**DAY 1**

Rin: Ugh, why do we always get stuck doing this?

Yukio: Well, our dormitory does have some demons living in it, so its our job. I doubt even the director knows about Nepgear and the others yet.

Rin: Yeah good point.

* * *

**DAY 2**

Rin: Well, looks like we're almost done.

Yukio: Yeah, looks pretty good, we've finished around three-fourths of the building, how about you go get everyone and we'll take a group picture?

Rin: Yeah sure, that sounds cool.

So a few pictures were taken and messups deleted.

* * *

**DAY 3**

**1:00PM**

Neptune: Finally, its done.

Noire: Hey, it took a lot of work, we should be proud of it.

Neptune: I don't think its something to be proud of, we got stuck with someone elses work

Noire: I think it is.

Neptune: Well, I don't.

Blanc: Just shut up!

**2:00 PM**

Peashy: Hey that's mine!

Neptune: We've been over this!

Nepgear: Fighting as usual.

Rin: Really? They normally do that?

Nepgear: Yup, all the time.

**3:30 PM**

Peashy: Compa!

Compa: Huh? Oh Peahy do you need something?

Peashy: Yeah, look at this.

Peashy transform to Compa surprise

Compa: Huh!?

Peashy: Look, you said I'd be boingy some day and look! I am.

Compa: Yeah, you are, you know what? You might be even more boingy than Vert over there.

Vert: Ugh.

**6:00 PM**

5pb.: Who do you think is the cook?

Ram: I couldn't even begin to think about it.

Rom: Me two.

Uni: Just wait and I'm sure you'll find out, this is our last day, we ask Rin when he brings out the food.

Yukio: I think youre in for a surprise.

Nepgear: Really? You know? Who is it?

Neptune: Yeah tell us.

Vert: Tell us.

Yukio: Nope, I'm gonna let you find out.

Blanc: You insufferabl—

Rin: Alright everyone, dinner is served.

Nepgear: Rin, we wanted to ask—

Neptune: Who cooks all the food?

Rin: Oh yeah one sec.

**Rin walks into the kitchen and walks out again with Ukobach on his shoulder.**

Rin: Me and Ukobach cook all the meals here, 'cuz it's the only useful skill I got.

Ukobach: Mhm.

Yukio: Thinks: I cant believe he admitted that AGAIN.

Noire: Youre kidding right?

Rin: Nope.

Ukobach: Uh, uh

Neptune: Wow, cooking,… yup dead ringer for Nepgear, that's the only skill she don't got.

Nepgear: Sis, I told you to drop that!

Rin: Thinks: Yup, just like always.


	9. Part 8: Goodbyes

**Part 8:**  
**Goodbyes**

Neptune: I cant believe we're leaving.

Noire: I would say we've left our mark here.

Blanc: You mean all the stuff you broke?

**It was obvious that she wasn't joking**

Vert: I will admit, we did do a decent amount of that too.

Uni: I know its weird to say, but I kinda miss Kei.

Ram: Hey Rom, when we tell Mina the story, do you think she'll get us a new game?

Rom: I sure hope so.

Nepgear: We'll miss you guys.

Yukio: Be safe!

Usamuro: Don't be bad! Kuro says by too!

Rin: I hope we'll see you again!

Plutia: Me and Peashy will be going before them. It was nice meeting you all!

Peashy: Don't forget the dolls Ploot made you!

**A large pillar of light apeared and Plutia and Peashy were gone.**

Neptune: I guess its our turn now.

**So they all walked into the area where they would be teleported.**

Noire: If you have any final words say it now.

Nepgear: Rin.

Rin: Yeah?

Noire: 3 seconds.

Nepgear: I want to tell you I... I

Nepgear: I lo—

**The same pillar of light appeared and they were gone, interupting Nepgear.**

**Everything was silent as Rin simply looked, for hours he just stared and slowly, everyone left… except for Yukio, but eventually, even he left.**

**THE END.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Yukio: Rin, its almost eleven and youre still here, now I realize telling you to come back to the dorm wont work but—

Rin: Its fine bro, I'll come back when I'm ready.

Yukio: Fine.

**Yukio walked off back towards the dorm**

Rin: Thinks: Will I ever see you again?


End file.
